


Сквайр Эроса

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трелейн возникает на борту «Энтерпрайз» и сам же приглашает себя побыть там гостем. Кирк и Ко, мягко говоря, в ужасе, но тот обещает быть паинькой, и у них просто нет выхода, кроме как позволить ему творить все, что ему вздумается, в рамках его собственного кодекса чести. Возможно, все бы и обошлось малой кровью, не прячься под вышколенными манерами и равнодушной миной Спока та еще язва. Чего-чего, а сарказма в свой адрес Трелейн стерпеть не в состоянии. Оу. Кому-то будет больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Squire of Eros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276086) by [aldora89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldora89/pseuds/aldora89). 



> Переведено на фест Star Trek Big Bang 2015.  
> Беты: Duches, MelamoryBlack (главы 1-4), Тёмная сторона силы (глава 5)  
> Дисклеймер: Оригинал принадлежит автору, перевод - мне, но никакой выгоды, кроме фидбэка, не извлекает никто из нас.

Иногда Джиму Кирку казалось, что он давно потерял способность удивляться. После говорящих, всеведущих ворот времени, огромного, поглощающего планеты оружия и инцидента с трибблами он время от времени тешил себя мыслью, что уже ничто не способно его удивить. Конечно, немного погодя, вселенная всегда наверстывала упущенное – и это было одной из причин, по которым он так любил свою работу. 

Несмотря на все трудности, их жизнь была полна бесконечных чудес и безграничных возможностей.

В то утро, когда Кирк направлялся к мостику, вселенная преподнесла ему еще один сюрприз – сколь неожиданный, столь и неприятный.

\- Мои искреннейшие сожаления, капитан Кирк! – мужчина в форме времен Наполеона самоуверенно ухмыльнулся ему, появившись прямо посреди коридора во вспышке света. – Думали, избавились от меня навсегда, м-м-м?

Несколько секунд Джим лишь таращился на него, разинув рот, практически парализованный приливом адреналина. Он инстинктивно потянулся за фазером, которого не оказалось на месте, и сжал руку у бедра в кулак.

\- Трелейн, - выдавил он, с трудом веря собственным глазам.

\- Так вы все-таки помните меня! О, как прелестно! – прежде чем Джим осознал, что происходит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать, Трелейн панибратски хлопнул его по плечу и потянул вниз по коридору, словно они были двумя старыми приятелями, собравшимися прогуляться. – Прошла вечность, капитан, целая вечность. Ну, по крайней мере, для меня. Мне неловко заявиться к вам вот так, без приглашения, но я случайно оказался в этом квадранте и заметил, что вы пролетаете мимо. А теперь поведайте мне, как поживает ваше славное маленькое судно?

Он никак не просыпался. Почему он все никак не мог проснуться? Джим наконец вышел из ступора и кинулся к ближайшей коммуникационной панели.

Вместо этого оказалось, что он стремительно приближается к полу собственной каюты, едва избежав аппендэктомии при помощи угла рабочего стола. Джим неудачно ударился об пол, и из его легких вышибло весь воздух. Где-то над ним Трелейн продолжал разглагольствовать:

\- Полагаю, здесь чуть менее отвлекающая обстановка. Но, милый мой, это в самом деле ваша каюта? Я не ожидал чего-то настолько спартанского.

\- Вы! – выпалил Джим, часто и тяжело дыша, и, распрямившись, окинул недобрым взглядом рассматривавшее его напыщенное существо. Должен был существовать какой-то закон против использования такого количества золотых украшений в обмундировании.

\- Силы небесные! К чему вся эта враждебность? – Трелейн протянул ему руку, затейливо взмахнув ею. – Будет вам, капитан. Что было, то прошло.

Проигнорировав предложенную помощь, Джим сам поднялся на ноги и, сделав шаг к стене, тут же принял боевую стойку. Скользнул по комнате взглядом в поиске хоть чего-нибудь, что можно было использовать, чтобы сбить Трелейна с толку, или хотя бы задержать на достаточное время. «Достаточное для чего?» - подумалось ему смутно.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? Где ваши родители?

\- Да будет вам известно, мне уже больше двенадцати. Двенадцати миллионов, само собой. Я вполне в состоянии сам позаботиться о себе.

\- Я помню это несколько иначе, - мысли Джима неслись со скоростью света, но напоминали, скорее, хомяка в колесе, нежели что-то стоящее. Сможет ли он швырнуть вазу? Нырнуть за стол? Попытаться выкрикнуть компьютеру команду со скоростью продаж на аукционе? Все оперативные решения казались полным абсурдом. 

Трелейн только отмахнулся, продолжая с энтузиазмом:

\- Вы знали меня, когда я был всего лишь ребенком половины эпохи. Время меняет каждого из нас, мой дорогой капитан. Ну, хорошо, время и правильные связи. Я побывал в самых дальних уголках вселенной и вернулся обратно. Заглянул как в прошлое, так и в будущее. Короче, - он указал на себя, словно презентуя произведение искусства, - я повзрослел.

\- И я должен просто взять и поверить вам на слово?

\- Само собой! Так, а где же этот ваш вулканский зануда? – лицо Трелейна зажглось неприкрытым коварством, и он обвел комнату глазами, словно ожидая, что Спок вдруг выскочит из какого-то потаенного местечка. – Я бы очень хотел увидеть его снова.

Повзрослел он, как же.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Его тут нет?

\- С чего бы ему здесь быть? Это не его каюта.

\- О! – Трелейн с сомнением посмотрел на него. – Похоже, это было слишком вольное предположение.

Пять минут с ним наедине, и у Джима уже начала развиваться мигрень.

\- Что?

Расхаживая по комнате и изучающе разглядывая обстановку, Трелейн продолжал, обращаясь больше к самому себе, нежели к Джиму.

\- Странно! Это казалось таким очевидным. И отлично работало. Полное и мгновенное взаимодействие, - он шагнул к Джиму, прищурив глаза. – Вы уверены?

\- Единственное, в чем я уверен, - осторожно отозвался Джим, - так это в том, что я понятия не имею, о чем вы вообще толкуете.

Трелейн нахмурился на мгновение, потом передернул плечами и продолжил исследовать каюту Джима, словно та принадлежала ему самому. Когда он нагнулся к шахматной доске, оставленной где-то посреди партии, начатой Джимом и Споком прошлой ночью, Джим начал медленно и осторожно продвигаться к консоли с кнопками управления, чтобы ввести код «красной тревоги».

Джим не отрывал от Трелейна опасливого взгляда, поэтому, когда его рука наткнулась на что-то холодное, влажное и мягкое, он так резко отпрыгнул назад, что чуть не ударился головой об стену. На столе, в месте, где прежде стояла консоль, находился огромный желатиновый десерт весьма причудливой формы.

\- Клубничный, - Трелейн развернулся на каблуках и торжествующе улыбнулся. – Вы любите клубнику, капитан? Мне говорили, это популярный среди вашего вида вкус.

\- Сейчас же верните мою консоль на место! – Джим старался не думать, насколько он сейчас похож на воспитателя детского сада.

\- Капитан, вы раните меня! Вам не нравится мой подарок?

\- Подарок?

\- В благодарность за ваше гостеприимство.

\- Гостеприимство?

\- Капитан, - раздался из коммуникатора монотонный, но непередаваемо желанный сейчас голос. – Мы засекли небольшие энергетические отклонения в вашей каюте. Все в порядке? 

\- Мистер Спок, боевая тревога, - рявкнул Джим, ухватившись за возможность. – Бета пять девять…

\- Что же вы, капитан! Если собираетесь поговорить с ним, будьте любезны встретить его лицом к лицу.

Еще одна вспышка света, затем раздался тихий свист разряжающегося энергетического заряда – и посреди комнаты возник Спок, склонившийся над желе в той самой позе, в которой стоял перед сканнером на мостике. Не будь Джим так взбешен, он бы расхохотался: реакция Спока на резкую и необъяснимую смену окружающей обстановки была бесценна. Реакция на присутствие Трелейна последовала лишь секундой позже – лицо Спока мгновенно приобрело холодное выражение, которое любого, кто не был практически всесилен, заставило бы попридержать тормоза.

\- Полагаю, вы не успели объявить тревогу, - пробормотал Джим уголком рта.

Тут заревела сирена, и зажглась красная лампочка – Спок бросил на Джима косой взгляд.

\- Полагаю, ввиду моего… неожиданного исчезновения с мостика, лейтенант Скотт должен был предпринять самый логичный курс действий.

\- Конечно, должен был, - кивнул Джим, позволив себе быструю усмешку в адрес Трелейна. Даже если тот отключит сейчас сигнал тревоги, экипаж будет начеку, а Скотти поймет, что что-то не так.

Впрочем, было не похоже, чтобы это особенно беспокоило Трелейна – скорее, вызвало раздражение: тот скорчил недовольную мину и нахмурил лоб.

\- Черт побери, капитан! Неужели в этом неуместном переполохе есть необходимость? – стоило ему взмахнуть рукой - и сирена смолкла, как и следовало ожидать. – Так-то лучше. Итак. Мы все тут цивилизованные люди, не стоит волноваться из-за пустяков.

\- Что конкретно он здесь делает? – прошептал Спок.

\- Я знаю не больше вашего.

\- Я уже сказал вам: я здесь, чтобы испытать на себе прославленное гостеприимство Федерации, - объявил Трелейн, смерив Спока оценивающим взглядом и широко, по-акульи ухмыльнувшись. – Пусть ваш старпом не беспокоится. Ему не придется носить за мной багаж. Все, что мне потребуется, это одна из ваших лучших комнат и доступ к базам данных.

\- Судя по всему, просить вас оставить нас в покое бесполезно? – Джим уже знал ответ, но, в конце концов, надежда умирает последней.

\- Я не откажусь от утоления жажды сладких вод познания из-за какой-то плебейской паранойи, - провозгласил Трелейн. – Я гражданин мира, исследователь, как ваш Магеллан. Я глубоко восхищаюсь вашим Магелланом! В самом деле, восхищаюсь.

\- В прошлую нашу встречу вы были очарованы Наполеоном, - Спок скрестил руки на груди. – Судя по вашей форме, это не изменилось.

\- Что ж, - произнес Трелейн, окинув себя взглядом, - это довольно неплохая форма. Но уверяю вас, капитан, я лишь желаю узнать о вашем виде побольше. Всего несколько земных дней, три – самое большее. В конце концов, у меня тоже есть дела, - он внимательно посмотрел на них в ожидании ответа.

Джим повернулся к Споку, странно благодарный Трелейну за телепортацию старпома. Оказавшись в трудном положении, он всегда чувствовал себя спокойнее, если Спок был рядом. Впрочем, он вообще чувствовал себя спокойней рядом со Споком, но это было и останется предметом размышлений для другого времени.

\- Сбор старших офицеров? – предложил он.

\- Согласен, - Спок окинул Трелейна особенно ледяным взглядом. – Мы рассмотрим вашу просьбу с особым тщанием, - он взял в руки желе, несомненно, намереваясь подвергнуть его всевозможным исследованиям.

\- Подождите здесь, только… э-м-м-м... ничего ни во что не превращайте, - сурово проговорил Джим и, схватив Спока за предплечье, потащил его вон из каюты, прежде чем Трелейн успел что-либо возразить. Они оказались недостаточно быстры.

\- Презумпция невиновности, капитан! – донесся до них ликующий крик Трелейна – и двери закрылись.

***

\- Поверить не могу, что говорю это, но может стоит дать ему шанс? – Джим не успел договорить, как раздались протестующие возгласы. 

\- Джим, вы же несерьезно?

\- Сэр, не могу говорить за вас, но я точно знаю, что Сулу не понравилось быть восковой фигурой.

\- А если он решит поиграть варп-ядром?

Джим поднял руку, призывая всех к молчанию.

\- Он едва не проткнул меня мечом, но я по-прежнему считаю, что нам следует положиться на его слово. Мы послы Федерации, и, нравится нам или нет, он представитель уникальной расы инопланетян, - Джим пожал плечами и неохотно продолжил. – Кажется, он полон искреннего энтузиазма в том, что касается новых знаний.

\- Энтузиазма у него, быть может, и в избытке, капитан, но факт остается фактом: он опасен, неуправляем и любит сеять хаос, не заботясь об окружающих, - Спок говорил все тем же отрывистым тоном, которым обращался к самому Трелейну.

\- Прямо сорвал у меня с языка, - Маккой ткнул в Спока большим пальцем.

\- Но пока его выходки больше походили на розыгрыши, чем на военное наступление. Он кого-нибудь ранил? Угрожал нам? – Джим замолчал, ожидая возражений, но тех не последовало. По крайней мере, пока. Джим вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Он утверждает, что повзрослел с нашей последней встречи.

Маккой тихо заржал, но тут же остановился, заметив, что Джим совершенно серьезен. Он прочистил горло, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Хорошо, и где же он сейчас?

Джим обвел глазами конференц-зал, подмечая выражения лиц своих самых доверенных советников - по большей части строгие, за исключением Маккоя, - тот выглядел так, словно готов был прыснуть от смеха в любой момент.

\- Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Он по-прежнему ведет себя, как избалованный мальчишка, но то ли его жестокие наклонности сошли на нет, то ли он просто хорошо их скрывает.

\- Я считаю, что скрывает, - проворчал Де Салль.

\- Ваше беспокойство понятно, лейтенант, - отозвался Джим. – Но прямо сейчас нужно решить, как с ним поступить. Если допустить, что он говорит правду, то он ждет от нас ответа.

\- Если он все равно не примет «нет» в качестве ответа, то какой в этом смысл? Нам остается лишь терпеть его выходки и уповать на то, что он никого не прикончит, - глаза Де Салля свирепо сверкнули, а на лбу пролегла глубокая складка.

\- Мы можем попытаться перехитрить его, обвести вокруг пальца, - предложил Маккой, пытаясь разрядить обстановку небрежным тоном, не очень соответствующим ситуации. – В прошлый раз у нас получилось, хоть и ненадолго.

\- В самом деле, если его присутствия не избежать, было бы полезно обсудить его потенциальные слабые стороны, - заметил Спок.

\- Не знаю, относится ли это к делу, сэр, - подал голос Скотти, и, обернувшись, Джим увидел, как тот ткнул в подрагивающее вещественное обстоятельство номер один, лежавшее посередине стола, - но это не клубника, - Скотти на пробу облизал измазанный в красном палец. – Это вишня.

\- Хочешь сказать, оно не лишено вкуса? – заерзал Маккой на стуле.

Джим наклонился через стол и отщипнул кусочек десерта, после чего осторожно попробовал его на язык.

\- Действительно, вишня.

По вкусу желе больше напоминало лекарство от кашля, нежели саму ягоду, но привкус вишни определенно присутствовал.

\- Если он научился наполнять предметы содержанием, то ничего хорошего нам это не сулит, - спокойная маска Маккоя дала трещину, и Джим поспешил подсластить пилюлю.

\- Но он по-прежнему не всеведущ, - он снова опустился в кресло, глядя, как желеобразная масса подрагивает от остаточной деформации, словно пристальное внимание заставляло ее нервничать. – Я бы сказал, это очко в нашу пользу.

\- Хорошо бы. Мы не можем дать ему полный доступ к базам данных, - сказал Де Салль.

\- Чем меньше он знает, тем меньше нам вреда, - съязвил Скотти, соглашаясь.

\- Для нематериальной сущности он довольно материалистичен, - вставил Маккой, утерянное чувство юмора вновь вернулось к нему. – В его дворце была та еще коллекция.

\- Он выказывает нелогичное любопытство в отношении человеческих ритуалов, - добавил Спок. – Правила ведения поединков, гостеприимство, танцы.

\- Хорошо, все молодцы, - Джим помолчал, перебирая в голове все пункты мысленного списка, но решил оставить попытки связать факты воедино на потом. Терпение их «гостя» без сомнения, было на исходе. – Какие-нибудь еще предложения?

\- Как насчет источника его силы? – Де Салль нахмурился и подозрительно стрельнул глазами по комнате.

\- Будем смотреть в оба. Но может статься, что его и нет. Я так и не понял, откуда он черпал энергию после того, как я разбил компьютер, - заметил Джим, потом резво встал и опустил ладони на стол. – Ладно, вот, что мы сделаем. Мы примем его, как радушные хозяева. Будем паиньками. Но стоит ему взяться за старое, - и у нас развязаны руки. Я вызову его на повторную дуэль, если дойдет до этого.

\- Капитан… - протестующе начал Спок.

\- Это не подлежит обсуждению. Если он будет угрожать кораблю, придется прибегнуть к крайним мерам, - Джим ненавидел отмахиваться от опасений Спока, но сейчас нерешительности не было места. – Ну а пока ни слова штабу, еще не время. Не хочу, чтобы своим вмешательством они привлекли его внимание к Земле. Насколько им известно, мы без всяких происшествий движемся по направлению к Валлар 3, - Джим повернулся к главному инженеру, радуясь предлогу не смотреть на Спока. – Мистер Скотт, спуститесь в мою каюту. Вы проведете Трелейну экскурсию по кораблю.

\- Сэр?

\- Покажите ему малозначимые помещения, но делайте это медленно. И где-то через полчаса приведите ко мне на мостик. Это даст мистеру Споку достаточно времени, чтобы скрыть всю конфиденциальную информацию в базах данных.

\- Есть, сэр. Я расскажу ему об истории напорного канала больше, чем он когда-либо хотел узнать, - торжественно объявил Скотти.

\- Боунс, запрограммируй компьютер, чтобы он постоянно отслеживал состояние каждого члена экипажа. Если чьи-то жизненные показатели изменятся или исчезнут, мне нужно знать точное время и место.

\- Будет сделано, Джим, - Боунс вышел вслед за Скотти с едва заметным кивком, свойственным джентльменам с юга.

\- Де Салль, если в нашем курсе возникнут хоть малейшие отклонения, сообщите мне незамедлительно. И скажите начальнику снабжения найти нашему гостю комнату, чтобы тот мог освободить мою, - главный штурман кивнул и удалился, оставив Джима наедине со старшим помощником.

Спок уже занялся делом за одной из консолей конференц-зала: он фильтровал файлы, пряча одни и присваивая другим нелепейшие теги. Джим буквально ощущал его недовольство по отстраненной манере, с которой тот держался, и какому-то надрыву в каждом движении.

\- Итак, мистер Спок?

В потоке команд, вылетавших из-под пальцев Спока, произошел едва заметный сбой.

\- Я все равно не одобряю все это, но готов поддержать ваше решение.

Джим опустил руку Споку на плечо, и тот едва заметно расслабилось под прикосновением. Не в силах противиться инстинкту, Джим подался вперед и слегка понизил голос, хотя вокруг не было никого, кто бы мог их услышать.

\- Послушай, я не верю ему ни на грош. Но в эту игру могут играть двое.

\- Капитан?

\- Пока он изучает нас, мы будем изучать его. Мы можем сканировать его круглосуточно. Можем проводить психологическую оценку. Можем измерить истинные границы его возможностей. Даже если мы так ничего и не узнаем, возможно, нам удастся убедить его в том, что человечество не диковинная игрушка.

Спок на мгновение замер, обдумывая его слова.

\- Весьма логичный подход, капитан, – неохотно признал он.

Подобные комплименты безумно льстили Джиму и одновременно отрезвляли куда лучше, чем смогла бы целая сотня выданных флотом медалей.

\- Спасибо, Спок, - он мягко сжал плечо старпома, прежде чем убрать руку, позволив тому заняться своей работой. – Увидимся на мостике. 

***

Когда Трелейн вышел из турболифта спустя пять минут после того, как Джим перенял командование у Ухуры, Джим удивился куда сильнее, чем если бы тот просто возник на мостике. Он надеялся, что это был знак: Трелейн пытается, хотя бы внешне, сделать так, чтобы его присутствие не доставляло экипажу явного неудобства. Джим встал, приветствуя его внушительную персону, мысленно молясь, чтобы Спок со своей нечеловеческой скоростью уже успел закончить работу с базами данных.

\- Капитан, я разочарован, - произнес Трелейн, выплыв из турболифта. Его руки были скрещены на груди, а голос – полон негодования. – Какой-то грязнорабочий – и показывает мне ваш корабль?

Джим сделал вид, что раннее появления Трелейна не стало для него неожиданностью.

\- Пусть это мой корабль, но для мистера Скотта он словно его дитя. Вам понравился ваш…

Тут двери турболифта снова раскрылись, и из них вывалился Скотти. Тяжело дыша, он оперся о переборку и встревоженно обвел мостик глазами. Его взгляд остановился на Джиме. Он быстро моргнул.

\- Я, правда, пытался, сэр. Он ускользнул.

Тем временем, Трелейн, не обращая больше на Джима внимания, важно расхаживал по мостику, словно был там хозяином. Вдруг ему на глаза попалась уже известная ему офицер по связи, замершая у своей консоли с округлившимися глазами.

\- А! Моя королева пустыни, моя прекрасная Клеопатра! Как чудесно снова встретить вас! – Трелейн схватил Ухуру за руку и запечатлел на пальцах поцелуй. Она вскочила на ноги, вырвала у него руку и прижалась спиной к стене, переводя испуганный взгляд с их гостя на Джима и обратно.

\- Капитан? Вы…вы видите?..

\- Да, лейтенант.

\- О. Я уже было решила, что схожу с ума, - она немного успокоилась и уставилась на Трелейна, обхватив себя руками в защитном жесте. – Не уверена, что не предпочла бы это происходящему, сэр.

«Уж поверьте, я знаю», - пронеслось у Джима в голове, но он благоразумно прикусил язык.

\- Обстоятельства несколько… необычны, но в ближайшие дни он будет нашим гостем. Он утверждает, что будет лишь наблюдать, - между строк, конечно же, читалось, что, по общему мнению, Трелейн лишь выжидал время. Джим увидел, как глаза Ухуры понимающе блеснули - та поняла намек.

\- Понимаю. Вам не хватило ваших предыдущих наблюдений?

\- Ба, прекрасная мадемуазель, ваш тон ранит меня в самое сердце! – Трелейн схватился за грудь, явно намереваясь разразиться длинным, полным драматизма монологом. По счастью, устойчивость внимания у него была не больше, чем у аквариумной рыбки, и назревающее театральное действо быстро сменилось выражением неодобрения, стоило его взгляду остановиться на консоли штурмана. – Милостивый государь, кажется, я узнаю вас? – и он устремился к Сулу, который, насколько мог видеть Джим, решительно смотрел прямо перед собой, изо всех сил притворяясь невидимкой. Джим вздрогнул и шагнул было за Трелейном, но Ухура дернула его за рукав, заставив обернуться. Схватив за ворот, она притянула его вниз – так, чтобы его ухо оказалось на одном уровне с ее ртом.

\- Капитан, - нервно прошептала она, - что насчет завтрашней вечеринки?

\- Вечеринки?

\- Вечеринки в честь дня Святого Валентина, сэр! Той, что планировали целый месяц. Той, которую собираются посетить 98 процентов экипажа. Она все еще…

\- Вечеринка? В мою честь? – Трелейн и думать забыл о Сулу и кинулся обратно, надвигаясь на них, как неуралианская птица-копье, - с такой скоростью, что Джим был почти готов поклясться: тот телепортировался. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку, что слух Трелейна теперь превосходит слух Спока.

Ухура кинула на него полный ужаса взгляд, и он прикинул варианты. На этом этапе было весьма неплохо оказать их гостю максимальное гостеприимство. Чем дольше им удастся развлекать его нелогичными человеческими ритуалами, тем меньше вероятность, что тот начнет чинить неприятности. Джим коротко кивнул ей, все еще полный сомнений, и она повернулась к Трелейну.

\- Нет, но вы, конечно же, приглашены, - медленно отозвалась она, вернув себе самообладание. – Вечеринка посвящена дню Святого Валентина. Это земной праздник.

\- Да вы что! Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, но я не могу не принять приглашение на вечеринку. Расскажите мне больше об этом празднике, этом... - тут Трелейн сделал паузу, скорее всего, для пущего драматизма, - …дне Святого Валентина, - хотя название уже было озвучено вслух, он все равно умудрился произнести его так, словно то была экзотическая и сомнительно выглядящая инопланетная солянка.

\- Я сделаю больше, - промолвила Ухура, включая обаяние. – Я покажу вам, где мы будем отмечать его, - теперь внимание Трелейна принадлежало ей безраздельно. Джим твердо решил наградить Ухуру медалью за отвагу, когда все закончится.

\- Мы отведем вас в вашу каюту наверху, - предложил Джим, когда они направились к турболифту. «И, надеюсь, найдем там, чем отвлечь ваше внимание от корабля». – Мистер Скотт, присмотрите тут за всем.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - кивнул Скотти, отирая рукавом пот со лба. Джиму оставалось только гадать, что за гонку с препятствиями устроил тому Трелейн. Судя по потерянному выражению лица Скотти, эта история была из тех, что рассказывают, сдобрив хорошей порцией алкоголя.

Не успели они дойти до дверей лифта, как те в третий раз со свистом открылись, и из них вышел Спок – тут как тут. Судя по едва заметному движению бровей, то, будь Спок человеком, он бы уже сыпал проклятьями, едва завидев Трелейна.

\- И где же пропадал ворчун-полукровка?

\- Мистер Спок, вы как раз вовремя, - перебил Джим, направляя Трелейна вслед за Ухурой, пока ситуация не достигла размера катастрофы. – Почему бы вам не пойти с нами? Думаю, вам следует присутствовать, когда мы будем оговаривать правила игры.

\- Да, капитан, - несколько скованно кивнул Спок и присоединился к маленькой группке Ухуры, хотя для этого Джиму пришлось подхватить его под руку и собственноручно потащить по направлению к лифту.

Джиму потребовалось мгновение, чтобы воскресить в памяти адмирала Ногуру, свою мать и самого вредного из профессоров академии одновременно.

\- Трелейн, - произнес он строго, когда они заскользили вниз к палубе Джи.

Его проигнорировали в угоду мигающих огоньков на приборной панели.

\- Посмотрите на меня, - он щелкнул пальцам перед лицом Трелейна, что заставило того дернуться и обратить толику своего внимания на Джима. - Пока вы здесь, вы никому не причините вреда. Никаких угроз, никакой телепортации членов экипажа без их на то согласия. И сами вы тоже не имеете права телепортироваться.

\- Никаких изменений фундаментальных частей технического оснащения корабля, - добавил Спок.

\- Никакого контроля над управлением кораблем или изменений его курса.

\- Никакого вмешательства в функционирование экипажа.

\- Если вам что-то говорят, вы делаете это. Нарушите хоть одно из этих правил – и вам здесь больше не будут рады. Это ясно? – Джим мысленно молил несколько десятков инопланетных богов о том, чтобы Трелейн не спросил о последствиях.

Трелейн лишь закатил глаза.

\- Да, папа. Да, мама. Но подождите… кто из вас кто? – он растянул губы в бесцеремонной ухмылке, и в его глазах заплясали черти, пожалуй, слишком хорошо знакомые Джиму. Похоже, с их последней встречи Трелейн открыл для себя низменную сторону человеческой культуры.

\- Мама здесь я, - тут же заявила Ухура, не дав Споку даже задуматься над загадочной репликой Трелейна. – А это мои мальчики. Уж я-то знаю, ведь они все время попадают в неприятности.

«Однозначно медаль, самая что ни на есть сверкающая, - подумал Джим, выходя из лифта, и послал ей полный невыразимой благодарности взгляд. - Или же какой-нибудь земной деликатес. Или разрешение отшлепать меня по случаю дня рожденья, о чем она шутит чуть ли не каждый год.»

Пока они шли по коридору, Ухура поведала Трелейну о нескольких совершенно нелепых планетарных высадках, а Джим со Споком, следовавшие за ними, успели обменяться изумленно-обеспокоенными взглядами.

Она привела их в комнату отдыха – самую большую рекреационную зону на всем корабле. За последние дни ее успели украсить гофрированной бумагой и шарами, а на столы накинули праздничные скатерти, соответствовавшие случаю. Печенье и пирожные в форме сердец были выложены рядами на фуршетном столе рядом с пока еще пустым шоколадным фонтаном и широким ассортиментом ингредиентов для коктейлей. На стулья были надеты красные чехлы, подозрительно напоминавшие перешитую форму отдела безопасности. В общем и целом, учитывая их ограниченные ресурсы, неофициальный комитет по поддержанию морального духа экипажа проделал хорошую работу по украшению невзрачного серого помещения.

Ухура провела Трелейна по всему периметру комнаты, по мере возможности поясняя и разъясняя тому праздничные атрибуты. Тот же, в свою очередь, объявил, что просто в восторге от всего увиденного. В любознательности он мог дать фору любому карапузу. Не выгляди Спок, словно грозовая туча, явно недовольный присутствием Трелейна, а возможно и самим фактом его существования, Джим не сомневался, что тот счел бы весьма забавным то, по какому образцу выстраивался каждый обмен репликами между Ухурой и Трелейном.

\- Уж верно ваш главный орган кровообращения выглядит совсем не так!

\- Эта форма не основана на реальном положении вещей.

\- На чем же она тогда основана?

\- Хм-м-м… существует несколько версий, но вряд ли кто-то может сказать наверняка.

\- О, как эксцентрично! Как очаровательно невежественно!

Трелейн также пожелал знать, каково точное предназначение обмена сладостями и цветами, и как вообще день, посвященный христианскому святому, стал ассоциироваться с языческим богом любви. Наконец Ухура сдалась и показала ему на падде, как пользоваться системой поиска корабельных баз данных, в которых, как оказалось, не было ответа почти ни на один из интересующих Трелейна вопросов, независимо от манипуляций Спока с протоколами безопасности.

\- Что за вздорный праздник! - заключил Трелейн, помолчав с минуту или около того. Джим выпрямился и встал по стойке «смирно», проведя это время, мысленно составляя памятку для экипажа касательно затруднительного положения, в которое они попали. Спок же, напротив, ни разу так и не отвел от Трелейна взгляда, словно опасаясь, что стоит ему отвернуться, как корабль взлетит на воздух.

Трелейн вскочил со стула, сунул падд обратно Ухуре в руки и потер ладони.

\- Совершенный вздор. О, но это будет так весело! - выражение его лица изменилось – Джим сомневался, что сам дьявол мог бы похвастаться столь коварной ухмылкой. – Полагаю, я знаю, как сделать все еще лучше.

Затем последовала вспышка света столь яркого, что Джим невольно зажмурился.

По коже прошел мороз, и его накрыло волной паники – жутким пониманием того, что он ошибся самым ужасающим образом. Трелейн собирался сотворить с ними что-то невообразимое, заключить их в лабиринт, словно подопытных крыс, и ставить над ними эксперименты, пока они не умрут.

Потом свет померк, и Джим снова cмог видеть, причем на сотни дополнительных футов в каждом направлении. Вместо комнаты для отдыха он обнаружил себя в бальной зале с коринфскими колоннами, кессонным потолком, классическим фресками на стенах и полами из красного дерева. Белые и розовые гирлянды переплетались между собой и обвивали колонны. В самом центре комнаты висела люстра тончайшей работы, изящно украшенная цветами и свечами с неестественно ярким светом. Кружевные шторы струились по сторонам возносившихся вверх окон, открывавших вид на звезды, двигавшиеся в темноте. Невероятно и совершенно нелепо, но в некоторых из окон можно было увидеть часть самого корабля - Джим мог заключить, что зала выпирала из его корпуса, словно какой-то диковинный придаток, крепившийся к основной части одному богу известными изменяющими действительность силами.

Ярость боролась в нем с равным ей по силе изумлением, и ни одно из этих чувств не могло одержать верх.

\- Что это? – потребовал он от Трелейна ответа. – Как?

Трелейн положил руки на бедра и медленно развернулся, любуясь своей работой.

\- Как только я достаточно узнал о вашем нелепом празднике, я просто создал помещение, подходящее для столь чудесного экипажа. Вам нравится? – в своей жажде похвалы он ужасно напоминал одного из щенков гончей адмирала Арчера, с которыми Джим возился в прошлую увольнительную.

Конечно же, Спок отозвался первым.

\- Вижу, вы взяли на себя смелость так скоро нарушить установленные нами правила.

\- Полагаете? – Трелейн склонил голову набок. – Я не внес никаких радикальных изменений, как вы можете видеть – лишь кое-что добавил. Детали, детали, мистер Спок, - и уже обращаясь к Джиму: – Ну что, капитан? Вам это по вкусу?

Джим не хотел признавать, что впечатлен, совсем не хотел – если кто и верил в предпочтительность тяжелого труда перед волшебными лампами, так это он, - но это было бы все равно, что делать скучающую мину при виде фиолетового слона. Он попытался что-то выдавить, все еще ведя мысленную борьбу с самим собой:

\- Ну… это…

\- Это просто впечатляюще! – воскликнула Ухура, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости.

\- … это впечатляет, - повторил за ней Джим, нисколько не покривив при этом душой. Он не видел столь пышно убранной комнаты с тех пор, как три года назад его затащили на бал в академии. Члены экипажа будут просто в восторге. Черт, после трех недель беспрерывного картографирования новых звездных систем, им всем не помешала бы небольшая встряска. Он позволил расцвести на лице только того и ждущей улыбке и повернулся к Споку.

\- Я считаю несправедливым хвалить за то, что для него так же естественно, как дыхание, - произнес Спок, глядя на Трелейна с явным вызовом в глазах, с такой неприветливой холодностью, что у Джима по коже пробежал мороз.

Трелейн, на удивление, не утратил хорошего расположения духа. С ноткой самоуничижения, такой непривычной в его голосе, он ответил:

\- Признаю: это не стоило мне усилий, однако потребовало некого эстетического вкуса. Кроме того, все это лишь для вашего развлечения.

\- Предыдущее состояние комнаты было вполне удовлетворительным.

\- Удовлетворительным – возможно, но не превосходным. Вы, несомненно, согласитесь, что любовь должна чествоваться со всем великолепием?

\- Ни в коей мере.

\- Да ладно, это просто нелепо. Все вокруг чествуют любовь!

\- Вулканцы не считают эмоции достойными чествования.

\- В самом деле? Тогда, во славу прекрасной Андромеды, что вы чествуете?

\- Логику. Интеллект. Выдержку. Качества, с которыми вы, судя по всему, незнакомы.

\- Ну-ну, мистер Спок, - нервно рассмеялась Ухура и подхватила его под руку, слегка похлопав ладонью по плечу. – Он любит противоречить, - сообщила она Трелейну театральным шепотом и потащила Спока прочь, обратно в основную часть корабля, тараторя по пути какую-то чепуху о сломанном реле на станции управления подпространством.

Взгляд, которым Трелейн проводил Спока, был слишком расчетливым на вкус Джима. Оба молчали, пока Спок и его спутница не скрылись из виду. Джим раздумывал, как бы вернуть разговор к обсуждению правил, когда его гость произнес:

\- Он гордится собственным стоицизмом, ведь так? – Трелейн сложил руку на груди и оперся о ближайшую колонну. – Смотрит на вас свысока, сдается мне.

\- Спок не смотрит на нас свысока, - отозвался Джим на автомате. Он знал этот разговор наизусть, люди имели тенденцию неправильно интерпретировать поведение Спока. – Это просто вулканская манера общения.

\- Понимаю. Так это вулканская манера предписывает обращаться с почетными гостями, словно с отбросами галактики?

А вот и долгожданная возможность преподать Трелейну урок толерантности и понимания.

\- Он не считает вас отбросами. Он просто не доверяет вам, - сказал он.

\- С чего бы вдруг?

\- Доверие нужно заслужить. Нельзя ждать, что вам станут доверять те, кем вы манипулировали в прошлом.

Трелейн посмотрел на Джима так, словно тот только что объяснил ему, что его форма капитана имеет желтый цвет.

\- Поэтому я и решил сделать для всех вас что-то приятное! Ну ладно, возможно я слегка поддразнил его, но что такое пара шуток для веселой компании?

\- В этом и состоит часть проблемы. Нельзя подшучивать над Споком, если вы едва его знаете.

\- Ну, это просто нечестно, - вновь заговорил в нем старый Трелейн, но то был, скорее, упрямый ребенок, нежели отъявленный садист.

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Дайте ему время. Если вы не нравитесь кому-то, несмотря на все ваши усилия, обращайтесь с ним уважительно и держите дистанцию. Иногда люди просто по-разному представляют себе, как должны развиваться отношения, и с этим ничего не поделать.

Между ними повисла тишина, на удивление уютная, учитывая, что Джим разделял ее с богоподобным и в то же время по-детски незрелым существом. Мог ли он надеяться, что ему удалось достучаться до Трелейна, что он заставил его задуматься?

\- Вы очень одиноки, капитан, я прав?

Надежды Джима на прогресс пошли прахом.

\- Прошу прощенья?

\- О, в этом нет ничего необычного для тех, кто находится у власти, но поверьте моему опыту, у вас особенно запущенный случай. И, полагаю, ваше собственное отношение тому виной.

\- Какое отношение?

\- Вы готовы сражаться до последнего вздоха, если речь идет о службе, но что касается ваших личных дел - вы пускаете все на самотек. Вы, добрый сэр, раб статус-кво. Это прекрасно объясняет, почему вы до сих пор не…

\- Эй, попридержите коней, - лицо Джима вспыхнуло от смущения и досады. – Вы все не так поняли. У меня есть мой экипаж, многие из его членов мои хорошие друзья, и… - он оборвал себя на полуслове. Он был вовсе не обязан оправдывать свой жизненный выбор перед сущностью, чье понимание человеческой природы было далеко от идеала.

\- Но разве у капитана не должен быть спутник? – Трелейн начал мерить комнату шагами, громкий стук его сапог гулко разносился в просторной полупустой зале. – Это же как раз в духе вашего праздника, я прав? Я хочу сказать, в нем же нет никакой логики, единственная причина, по которой его продолжают отмечать, это желание упростить весь этот обмен телесными жидкостями, что вы, смертные, находите таким стимулирующим.

У Джима мелькнула мысль, что если бы Спок смог преодолеть собственное предубеждение, то нашел бы в Трелейне единомышленника по некоторым вопросам.

\- Романтическая любовь – сложная штука, - сказал он несколько мгновений спустя. – Обмен телесными жидкостями… это сложно. У меня нет времени, чтобы разбираться со всем этим. И уж точно не с кем-то из экипажа.

\- Но капитан…

\- Довольно, - Джим остановил его, выставив ладонь. Трелейн закатил глаза, но замолчал. – А теперь пойдемте. Ваша каюта готова.

Он пружинистой походкой покинул комнату, вынуждая Трелейна припустить следом, чтобы не отстать. Везде, где было можно, он старался оказаться на шаг впереди, чтобы Трелейну, приспичь тому снова приставать с расспросами, пришлось изрядно потрудиться. Так, по пути на палубу E не произошло больше ровным счетом ничего примечательного. Джим не знал, радоваться ли ему благословенной тишине или беспокоиться, не замышляет ли Трелейн чего еще.

Он проводил Трелейна к пустой офицерской каюте, освобожденной ушедшим в прошлом месяце в отставку лейтенантом научного отделения. Осматриваясь вокруг, Трелейн сохранял на лице вид крайнего отвращения, но, должно быть, сообразил, что сразу же менять обстановку в соответствии с его прихотями было бы попросту невежливо. Джим принялся разъяснять все удобства каюты, удостоверившись, что в ближайшее время никакие доспехи или бесценные предметы искусства не появятся вдруг, словно по мановению руки, из чистого воздуха.

\- Вот ванная и ниша для кровати, но не думаю, что они вам понадобятся.

Трелейн фыркнул.

\- Определенно нет.

\- Консоль обеспечит вам доступ к базам данных. Эта кнопка – для связи. Используйте ее только в случае крайней необходимости, или же нам придется отключить ее.

\- Этого не понадобится, - Трелейн вскинул руки в жесте примирения. – Как я уже сказал, я здесь лишь для того, чтобы учиться.

\- Я спрошу у глав отделов, не против ли они, чтобы вы сопровождали их, - сказал Джим. – Им потребуется некоторое время для коррекции рабочих графиков, а пока вы останетесь здесь. Вам ясно?

\- Яснее ясного.

Джим кивнул и направился к двери, предвкушая как минимум десять минут, свободных от общества Трелейна, с кофе и пончиком вместо пропущенного завтрака. Маккой бы не одобрил, но, по мнению Джима, он их всецело заслужил.

\- О, и капитан? – Джим замер в дверях, и, призвав на помощь остатки своего терпения, оглянулся. – Я буду сама любезность по отношению ко всем членам вашего экипажа – покамест. Но если меня продолжат оскорблять, что ж… - улыбка Трелейна была ослепительна, но не доходила до глаз. – Советую вам поговорить с вашим подчиненным.

Джима почти тянуло заглянуть в медотсек за гипошприцем от мигрени. Почти.


	2. Chapter 2

Где-то в районе полудня Джим решил проведать Трелейна и нашел его уткнувшимся в консоль, по которой шли старые мультики 20-го века. В течение получаса тот донимал Джима всяческими нелепыми вопросами и пел дифирамбы находчивости Багса Банни. По причинам, которые Джим не стал выяснять, ультразвуковой душ был включен на полную мощность.

Пару часов спустя Джим снова заглянул к Трелейну, обнаружив его нарядившимся в оставленную в каюте флотскую форму на пару размеров меньше. Он натянул ее прямо поверх костюма Наполеона, словно ему и в голову не пришло снять один комплект одежды прежде, чем надеть другой. В оба свои визита Джим чувствовал себя совершенно сбитым с толку безобидностью происходящего.

Чуть позже доктор Гейл из отдела астрометрии согласилась, чтобы Трелейн сопровождал ее при исполнении служебных обязанностей, а лейтенант Джекобсон сказал, что в ночную смену тот может присоединиться к офицерам безопасности – благослови боже их добрые сердца. Прошло не так много времени, как и другие отделы последовали их примеру – из любопытства ли, от бескорыстия или по незнанию, трудно было сказать. Джим ставил на последнее, хотя в общей рассылке было сказано предельно ясно, что сущность - как минимум та еще «заноза в заднице», а как максимум представляет непосредственную опасность.

Однако к концу дня, после многих часов, наполненных постукиванием пальцами, покачиванием ноги и непрекращающимся беспокойным хождением взад-вперед по мостику, Джим постепенно начал успокаиваться. То ли он наконец уверовал в искренность благих намерений Трелейна, то ли нейроны в его мозгу временно замкнуло. Иллюзия контроля над происходящим овладела всем его существом, а он слишком вымотался, чтобы сопротивляться ей и дальше. Джим составил подробный график, который, в теории, был призван обеспечить занятость их гостя до следующего полудня. До конца смены оставалось разобраться лишь с одним последним вопросом.

Джим нашел Спока у одной из консолей в компьютерных лабораториях, где тот изучал первую партию сканограмм, полученных с момента появления Трелейна на корабле. Темноту в комнате разгоняло только свечение, исходившее от экранов терминалов – Джим с осторожностью ступал по полу, ориентируясь на этот слабый свет.

Беспечная, эгоцентричная манера поведения Трелейна, похоже, заставила Спока отгородиться от мира крепкими стенами суровых вулканских ценностей. Так случалось, когда Споку приходилось слишком много контактировать с отцом – и Джиму это категорически не нравилось. Он должен был вывести своего старшего помощника из этого состояния, пока не стало хуже.

\- Мистер Спок.

\- Капитан.

Желание Спока остаться в одиночестве будто материализовалось в небольшое силовое поле, покалывавшее загривок. Но Джим игнорировал этим чувством тысячу раз до этого – собирался пренебречь им и сейчас.

\- Что-то интересное? – он бросил взгляд поверх плеча Спока на экран.

\- За исключением огромного расхода энергии сегодня днем, а также нескольких выбросов поменьше – ничего стоящего.

Спок снова замолчал. Немного помедлив, Джим решил надавить.

\- С вами все в порядке?

\- Удовлетворительно, - тот факт, что Спок даже не поднял глаз, чтобы поприветствовать его, говорил об обратном.

«Никогда не сдается без боя», - подумал Джим. Стоило лишь перейти на личное, как каждый кусочек информации приходилось отвоевывать зубами и когтями.

\- Я знаю, он не в числе ваших фаворитов, но лучше вам последить за собой. Не стоит давать ему повод к недовольству.

\- Я не стану лгать, чтобы задобрить неуправляемого самолюбца, - только Спок мог произнести подобное с таким каменным выражением лица.

\- Я не прошу вас лгать, - возразил Джим. – Лишь быть осторожнее. Если не можете сказать ничего приятного, что ж… Думаю, вам известно продолжение.

Тут Спок наконец оторвался от консоли и, обернувшись, посмотрел Джиму прямо в глаза. Сама его поза выдавала крайнюю степень раздражения, даже если лицо было безучастно.

\- Почему вы защищаете его?

\- Каждый заслуживает второй шанс.

\- Он угрожал вашей жизни. Этот факт неизменен, - а вот и корень проблемы. У Джима были свои подозрения, но намек на горечь в голосе Спока убедил его в том, что этот вопрос нельзя обойти стороной.

\- Он использовал тебя против меня, - мягко произнес Джим. – Я помню.

\- Лишь потому, что вы позволили это, - тихо отозвался Спок и вновь перевел взгляд на экран. Он немного расслабился, а кончики ушей позеленели, но возможно, то был лишь отсвет от сменяющихся на экране цифр. – Капитан, мне… неприятно думать, что я ваша «ахиллесова пята».

Джим понимал, что должен отрицать это, но Спок никогда не сделал бы подобного заявления, не будь у него доказательств, и Джиму было прекрасно известно, что таких имелось множество.

\- Если я Ахиллес, то ты мой Патрокл, - сказал он. – Но давай лучше не дадим этому пророчеству сбыться. У меня нет времени на осквернение тела и организацию игр в твою честь.

Спок склонил голову - Джиму почти не было видно его лица.

\- Полагаю, Звездный флот не одобрит подобные действия.

Шутки и поддразнивания со стороны Спока начались где-то на втором году миссии, но Джим каждый раз удивлялся, словно впервые. Расплывшись в улыбке, он с облегчением оперся на самый высокий из процессоров и придал лицу задумчивое выражение.

\- Думаешь? У меня будут смягчающие обстоятельства.

Спок скосил на него глаза и приподнял бровь.

\- Отсутствие колесницы несколько затруднит осквернение.

\- Боже, ты прав. В таком случае, думаю, я просто буду хандрить и носить уродливые спортивные костюмы, - Джим выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, а бровь Спока поползла еще выше, словно желая объявить все человечество умственно нездоровым. После чего он вернулся к работе, явно немного успокоившись.

Джим дал себе несколько мгновений, чтобы насладиться нахлынувшей на него нежностью, но взял себя в руки прежде, чем она переросла во что-то большее.

\- Тебе следует отдохнуть, - сказал он. – Нет смысла всю ночь пялиться на что-то, «ничего не стоящее».

\- Должен ли я напомнить вам, капитан, что вулканцы не…

\- Даже не пытайся провернуть это со мной. Я знаю, ты провел на ногах несколько дней, исследуя данные той гигантской красной системы.

\- Будет ли мне позволено заметить, что вам также требуется отдых?

\- Нет, не будет, потому что ты просто пытаешься отвлечь мое внимание.

Спок не вздохнул, но его плечи слегка поникли, словно он признавал поражение. Он встал на ноги, кинув на экран последний, обеспокоенный взгляд.

\- Компьютер. Включить свет.

Джим проглотил одно особо грязное альдебаранское ругательство, резко зажмурившись от боли в глазах.

\- Капитан? Что с вами? – Спок тут же оказался рядом, осторожно придержав ладонью его предплечье.

\- Пустяки. Голова разболелась, - Джим тряхнул головой и несколько раз быстро моргнул в тщетной попытке прогнать вставший перед глазами туман. – Кажется, этот день меня доконал.

\- Свет на пятьдесят процентов, - быстро произнес Спок, и боль слегка уменьшилась. – Вас проводить в медотсек?

\- Нет нужды. Все пройдет после крепкого ночного сна, - Джим уже было направился к выходу, но Спок все еще не отпускал его руку.

\- У меня создалось впечатление, что большинство людей испытывают трудности с «крепким ночным сном», находясь в состоянии психологического напряжения.

\- Спок, умоляю. Говори проще.

\- Я прошу у вас разрешения помочь вам, капитан.

Упоминание звания прозвучало несколько торопливо, словно о нем вспомнили лишь в последний момент, а мозг Джима завис на слове «психологическое».

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Думаю, что я могу помочь вам немного расслабиться, учитывая вашу иррациональную неприязнь к медотсеку, - Джим подождал дальнейших объяснений, но Спок не спешил их давать. – Вам стоило бы сесть, капитан.

\- Контакт разумов? – спросил Джим уже на полпути к стулу.

\- Нет. Достаточно и менее глубокого проникновения.

Это снимало большую часть возникших у Джима возражений. Ему еще не доводилось вступать со Споком в контакт разумов не в смертельной, полной напряжения ситуации, и не имея на то серьезных оснований. Однако, несмотря на то, что Джим до сих пор не до конца понимал, что ему предлагалось, Спок не так уж часто шел ему навстречу, поэтому он все-таки сел, прислушиваясь, как тот задумчиво шагнул ему за спину.

Спок прижал указательные пальцы около самого контура лица Джима, как раз перед ушами.

\- Расслабьте челюсть, - в голосе вулканца прорезались командные нотки, как бывало на мостике, но несколько мягче обычного.

До этого момента Джим даже не отдавал себе отчета, что стиснул зубы. Достаточно было обратить на это внимание, и часть напряжения ушла, а боль, словно обручем, сдавливавшая голову, ослабла. Спок скользнул пальцами выше, расположив их как над бровями Джима, так и под ними, и слегка надавил.

\- Закройте глаза.

Еще не до конца оформившиеся мысли плавали на поверхности сознания, постоянно меняя форму, подобно ореолу света вокруг звезды – слишком быстро, чтобы уловить. Единственное, что Джим знал со всей определенностью, – это то, что нужно немедленно остановить происходящее, потому как подобный контакт означал для него нечто совершенно иное, нежели для Спока. Джим подавил поднимавшееся чувство тревоги, прежде чем оно приобрело более осязаемую форму, и закрыл глаза.

Темнота умиротворяла.

Джим чувствовал, как кожа слегка натянулась под пальцами Спока, а зрачки беспорядочно задвигались под веками, - и чувствовал слабое биение собственного пульса под тонкой кожей. Потом Спок положил большой палец ему на переносицу и осторожно надавил на находящийся там узел напряжения. Казалось, все нервные окончания во лбу последовали за ним, распутываясь вокруг одной этой точки, и Джим позволил мышцам лица расслабиться.

Руки Спока оставили его лицо и плавно заскользили по натянутым сухожилиям шеи, так невесомо касаясь линии волос, что было почти щекотно. Время от времени они замирали и возвращались к той или иной точке. Тогда мышцы Джима, напротив, напрягались еще сильнее – от неуверенности и странного покалывающего ощущения, вызванного легкими касаниями. Но потом Спок с силой нажимал ему на плечи – и Джим давился болезненным шипением.

Он осознал, что Спок ощупывает его, пытаясь понять, где находятся узлы напряжения, полный намерения атаковать их. Вспышки невыносимой и в то же время изысканной боли пронзали Джима насквозь и раз за разом исчезали под сильными пальцами. Меньше чем через минуту пульсирующая головная боль утихла до белого шума на краю сознания.

\- Я удивлен, - произнес Спок, его голос доносился до Джима сквозь разрастающуюся дофаминовую дымку. – Как вам удавалось выполнять свои обязанности, находясь в таком сильном физическом напряжении?

\- Наверное, я не замечал, что все настолько плохо, - хрипло хмыкнув, отозвался Джим.

\- Мне представляется крайне нелогичным то, как мало ваш вид отдает себе отчет в состоянии собственного организма.

Джим хотел возразить, что не замечать и сознательно подавлять боль – две совершенно разные вещи. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в реакциях собственного тела, когда хотел. К примеру, он прекрасно осознавал, что наслаждается происходящим, пожалуй, слишком сильно, что благодарные стоны, которые он едва сдерживал, прозвучали бы совершенно непристойно.

Сообразив, наконец, что происходит, Джим тут же прервал контакт, поведя плечами и вывернувшись из волшебных рук. Не дав Споку возможности отреагировать, он резко встал и одернул форменку.

\- Спасибо, мистер Спок. Мне намного лучше.

Спок не стал удерживать его, однако так и не опустил рук, опершись ими о спинку стула.

\- Ваши трапециевидные мышцы все еще напряжены.

\- Ничего, я в состоянии функционировать.

Позади них раздался писк сигнала компьютера – Джим был так рад возможности отвлечься, что чуть не вздохнул с облегчением. Спок шагнул мимо него и нагнулся, читая данные, появившиеся на экране.

\- Программа сработала быстрее, чем я предполагал. Я выделил энергетическую подпись Трелейна.

\- Это нам как-то поможет?

\- Неизвестно.

Неопределенные ответы Спока не внушали уверенности, но, когда дело касалась Трелейна, об уверенности не могло быть и речи. Джим медленно кивнул и перенес вес с ноги на ногу: ему не терпелось поскорей уйти, оказавшись как можно дальше от своего старпома.

\- Что ж, тогда приложите все усилия, чтобы разобраться в этом. Держите меня на связи.

\- Капитан? – Спок перевел глаза от экрана на Джима. – Какой порядок действий вы бы рекомендовали на данный момент?

Джиму потребовалось больше времени, чем следовало, чтобы понять, что Спок говорит о результатах сканирования.

\- Если вы ждете моего благословения снова провести всю ночь на ногах, то вы его не получите. Но, если нужно, я закрою на это глаза.

\- А если ничего полезного так и не выяснится до завтрашнего дня?

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Тогда у нас будет вечеринка, мистер Спок.

***

Большая часть экипажа Джима состояла из людей, никогда прежде не встречавших Трелейна лично. А, значит, большей части экипажа было известно лишь то, что Трелейн – это дерзкий, великодушный и могущественный инопланетянин, подаривший им неописуемо восхитительную комнату для вечеринки. Каким-то чудом, тот сумел очаровать и тот десяток человек, что были знакомы с ним лично. Джим стоял в стороне от общей праздничной феерии, недоумевая, не попал ли случаем в альтернативную реальность.

Слишком уж дико было смотреть, как все окружили Трелейна, забрасывая вопросами и комплиментами - разумеется, когда преодолели первую фазу ступора по прибытии в зал и перестали безмолвно таращиться на новое дополнение к «Энтерпрайз». Не помогало и то, что Трелейн умело разжигал их любопытство.

\- Ну, я не имею права просто взять и все поведать вам, - ответил он на вопрос симпатичного юного энсина о том, как на самом деле велика вселенная, - но законы моего народа не воспрещают использовать методы Сократа.

Как следствие, все ученые, медики и историки на корабле продолжали толпиться вокруг него и забрасывать вопросами, которые он умудрялся обходить так искусно, что всем казалось, будто они приближаются к разгадке.

Однако, при всем при этом торжество удалось на славу. Джим переходил от одной компании к другой, обмениваясь шутками и болтая о всяких пустяках. Женщины в изысканных пестрых нарядах выглядели просто восхитительно, мужчины в элегантных смокингах ничуть им не уступали, и на лицах у всех сияли улыбки. Те ученые, что не облепили Трелейна, теснились у окон, с мечтательным выражением лица обсуждая проносившиеся мимо звездные системы. А когда Джим оказывался рядом со Скотти, до него периодически доносились отрывки рассказа инженера о проваленной миссии. Любимой частью Джима было: «Овцы! Стадо овец прямо там, посреди чертова коридора!» Даже Де Салль несколько оттаял – Джим собственными глазами видел, как тот похлопывал Трелейна по плечу в ответ на какую-то шутку на французском.

Вскоре после начала танцев под музыку, которая, казалось, лилась прямо из колонн, Джим столкнулся с Маккоем, выглядевшим просто великолепно в своем костюме из ткани в тонкую полоску.

\- Вы в отличной форме для старого деревенского доктора, - воскликнул он.

\- Кто бы говорил. Вам повезет, если вы сумеете сохранить рубашку в целости хотя бы сутки, - Маккой сунул ему в руки ярко-красный коктейль. – Попробуйте.

Джим смерил жидкость скептическим взглядом.

\- Чья работа?

\- Не Трелейна, если вы об этом. Когда мы сказали ему про желе, Ухура настояла, чтобы он оставил приготовление еды нам, - Маккой кивком указал на напиток. – Ну же.

Джим сделал глоток, потом еще один, а потом и несколько сразу. Приятный фруктовый вкус с привкусом шоколадного ликера.

\- Неплохо. Кто смешивал?

\- Я, - просиял Маккой. – Так вам нравится?

\- Да, великолепно.

\- Отлично, - отозвался Маккой и уставился в толпу, явно отвлекшись.

\- Боунс, - осторожно начал Джим, пытаясь понять, куда смотрит друг, - я же не выступаю сейчас в роли подопытной крысы?

\- Конечно, нет, Джим, - Маккой вырвал у него из рук стакан и опрокинул содержимое в горло с поспешностью человека, пытающегося собраться с храбростью. – Кстати, Сулу сказал, что хочет поговорить с вами после. Что-то насчет пульсара и смены курса. Я не особо вслушивался.

\- И почему это?

\- Безо всякой причины, - Маккой снова принялся рассматривать танцующих, оставив Джима недоумевать, как самая малость алкоголя могла превратить доктора, который мог обдурить кого угодно, в худшего лжеца на свете.

Пять минут спустя, когда он только оставил Маккоя, чтобы присоединиться к знакомой светловолосой медсестре, из непрерывно меняющегося моря цвета выступила знакомая фигура и направилась прямо к нему.

\- Капитан.

\- Спок! Рад, что ты решил прийти, - Джим окинул взглядом старпома, одетого в черную, похожую на рясу тунику, отделанную серебристыми вулканскими буквами. Темные цвета всегда были ему к лицу, а одеяние еще и подчеркивало высокий рост и общую стройность. Спок часто выглядел так, словно собственный рост доставлял ему неудобство, но сейчас это было незаметно. – Не видел, чтобы вы надевали это прежде.

\- По пути сюда я встретил лейтенанта Сулу и энсина Чехова. Оба сообщили мне, что парадная форма будет сегодня не к месту, и настояли, чтобы я позволил им проинспектировать мой гардероб, - на мгновение на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение. – Полагаю, они находились в состоянии легкого опьянения.

\- Нет ничего лучше нескольких рюмок, пропущенных перед вечеринкой, - рассмеялся Джим. – Выглядите отлично, - его сердечный ритм словно перешел в варп. Похвалы внешности Спока, а не его способностям творили с ним что-то странное.

\- Благодарю, капитан, - Спок склонил голову, и в уголках его глаз мелькнул намек на улыбку. – Традиционная одежда для торжественных случаев также увеличивает вашу физическую привлекательность.

Сердце Джима сбилось с ритма – верно, из-за того, что колотилось в груди как безумное.

\- Вы так думаете?

Спок уже отвернулся, принявшись разглядывать толпу, и по тону его голоса было сложно понять, что он чувствует.

\- Галстук подчеркивает цвет ваших глаз.

\- В самом деле? – в этот момент Джим с досадой осознал, что, должно быть, выглядит просто глупо, требуя подтверждения каждого слова Спока. Он просунул палец за воротник сорочки и слегка оттянул его, внезапно почувствовав, как неприятно тот давит на горло.

\- Вы кажетесь удивленным. Я решил, что именно поэтому вы и выбрали его, - Спок снова повернулся к нему лицом, и умиротворенное выражение на его лице сменилось озабоченностью. Он протянул руку и поправил галстук Джима, который, должно быть, слегка перекосило от слабой попытки Джима вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Возможно, всему виной легкое головокружение, вызванное недостатком кислорода, но Джим был практически уверен, что, будь Спок человеком, он бы сказал: «С тобой нельзя выйти в приличное общество!»

Убирая руку, Спок задел прохладными пальцами его подбородок, и Джим с усилием сглотнул.

\- Спок, я…

Тут люди вокруг них начали скандировать: «Сыграй, сыграй, сыграй!» - все громче и громче, оборвав Джима на полуслове. Тот был только рад, потому как понятия не имел, что намеревался сказать.

Джим оторвал взгляд от Спока и обнаружил, что у одного из ближайших окон появился рояль. Смущенно выглядевшая Ухура и нисколько не смущенный Трелейн стояли перед ним, окруженные все растущей аудиторией. Она сделал жест, призывая всех к молчанию, и опустилась на скамью.

\- Дуэт, моя леди?

\- Я бы с радостью, но давайте лучше сыграем что-нибудь, известное мне, - Ухура размяла суставы и на пробу коснулась пальцами клавиш. Трелейн присел рядом с ней. - Венский вальс?

\- Я не знаю нот, - Трелейн нахмурился. Вдруг прямо на пюпитре перед ним возник листок с нотами, и он быстро скользнул по нему глазами. – А теперь знаю!

Он тут же заиграл вступление, и Ухура поспешила вслед за ним, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. Они представляли собой захватывающее зрелище: Ухура вела, играя мелодию, а Трелейн перекрещивал их руки, сплетая вокруг нее музыкальные узоры с нечеловеческой точностью. Джим и Спок наблюдали за действом несколько минут, но демонстрация своих способностей Трелейном лишь вызвала у Джима настороженность, вырвав из благодушного расслабленного состояния, в котором он пребывал последние несколько дней. В конце концов, их правила ничего не значили для подобной сущности, и все они , хотели того или нет, находились во власти его изменчивой натуры.

Джим взял Спока под локоть и потянул за колонну, наполовину скрывшую их от Трелейна. Музыка играла так громко, что, когда Джим заговорил, ему пришлось придвинуться к Споку ближе, чем хотелось.

\- Есть какие-то подвижки с нашей последней связи?

\- Совсем небольшие, - ответил Спок ему на ухо. – Я рассматриваю варианты, как нейтрализовать его способности, но истории не известно ни одного подобного прецедента и, к тому же, у нас нет возможности протестировать гипотезу.

\- Что насчет энергетического почерка? Может, ориентироваться на него?

\- На нем и сосредоточены мои текущие исследования. Тем не менее, как говорят люди, «легче сказать, чем сделать».

\- А в чем камень преткновения? В теории или практике?

\- В обоих. Но, даже предполагая, что моя теория верна, технические ограничения будут непреодолимы, - Спок понизил голос, и Джиму пришлось напрячь слух. – Кроме того, я функционирую на 85 процентов от своей оптимальной эффективности в связи с недостатком сна.

Прежде чем Джим успел сказать: «Я же предупреждал!», произведение подошло к концу, и их оглушил гром аплодисментов. К тому времени, как овации стихли, Трелейн и Ухура уже пробирались к ним сквозь море восхищенных почитателей; Трелейн руками раздвигал толпу, расчищая путь. Он остановился перед ними с улыбкой, демонстрировавшей все его белоснежные зубы.

\- Вам понравилось представление, капитан?

\- Просто дух захватывало, - отозвался Джим, улыбнувшись Ухуре.

\- А вам, мистер Спок?

\- В техническом плане сыграно мастерски.

Ухура поблагодарила, сделав Споку шутливый реверанс, и, извинившись, отошла к столу с напитками и закусками. Трелейн проследил за ней взглядом, явно выжидая, пока она окажется вне пределов слышимости. Потом поднял полные ехидства глаза на Спока, и Джим приготовился к очередному противостоянию.

\- Итак, поведайте мне, мистер Спок, зачем вы здесь, ежели любовь не стоит чествования?

\- Чтобы выразить солидарность с командой, которая состоит преимущественно из людей.

\- Даже, несмотря на то, что не видите в этой затее никакого смысла?

\- Да.

\- Тогда позвольте полюбопытствовать, ведь я в совершенном недоумении: почему ваша раса вообще так ужасающе аскетична?

Спок сложил руки за спиной и расправил плечи, как делал всегда, собираясь прочитать лекцию.

\- В прошлом вулканцы были жестоким и воинственным народом. Лишь оказавшись на грани самоуничтожения, мы открыли для себя путь логики.

\- И вы отреклись ото всех страстей?

\- Наши страсти не стоили тех страданий, что они приносили.

\- И не было ни одной, заслуживавшей того, чтобы оставить ее?

\- Какая часть моего утверждения подразумевает, что таковая имелась?

Вплоть до этого момента Джим наблюдал за вербальным теннисным матчем, мысленно потешаясь, но, стоило Трелейну замолчать, как в его мозгу зажглась красная лампочка тревоги, и улыбка сошла с лица. Джим дернулся, чтобы встать между спорящими в попытке остановить ссору, но Трелейн вскинул руку, останавливая его.

\- Все в порядке, капитан. Я буду говорить более прямолинейно, - он нахмурился и в задумчивости постучал пальцем по губам. – Вы же мужчина, ведь так?

Спок едва не закатил глаза. Он бы никогда этого не признал, конечно же, но Джим знал лучше.

\- Как я уже объяснил, я вулканец.

\- Но принадлежите к мужскому полу.

\- Да.

Трелейн закружил вокруг Спока, замершего наподобие статуи, глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Тогда разве вы не хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь согревал вашу постель? Посылал вам полные обещания взгляды, достойные моделей Караваджо? Извивался под вами, подобно Святому Себастьяну? – он обвел Спока взглядом, на мгновение скосив глаза в сторону Джима, словно ему был известен некий секрет.

Спок изумленно нахмурился.

\- Учитывая, что святой Себастьян умер от стрел, мой ответ отрицателен. Я не желаю быть причиной чьей-то боли.

Трелейн уставился на Спока и разразился смехом.

\- Какой буквальный склад ума, вы только посмотрите! О, но как тонка грань между болью и удовольствием, - задумчиво протянул он, с явным намеком глядя на Джима. – И что такое «маленькая смерть» между двумя друзьями?

На лбу Джима выступил холодный пот. Он знал. Каким-то непостижимым образом Трелейн знал о том, что произошло на Вулкане, обо всем, что Джим пытался игнорировать в течение всего дня. Это зашло уже слишком далеко. Джим поспешил вмешаться, чтобы разрядить обстановку, прежде чем Трелейн совершенно запутает Спока своими туманными метафорами.

\- Если вы собираетесь разговаривать с мистером Споком, вам лучше избегать устаревших выражений, - сказал он как можно более небрежно.

\- О, в самом деле? – Трелейн смерил Спока надменным взглядом. – Я слишком остроумен для него?

\- Нет, - отозвался Спок. – Всего лишь архаичны, неискренни и полны излишнего драматизма.

Джима охватило сильнейшее нервное возбуждение от этой впечатляющей демонстрации остроумия – он любил, когда Спок отчитывал других, - но это было далеко не самым логичным образом действий. Спок позволил себе забыться – значит, он был просто в ярости. А это, по опыту Джима, свидетельствовало о том, что скоро случится что-то очень и очень плохое.

Трелейн выпрямился в полный рост и выпятил грудь, словно важный голубь.

\- Капитан, может, вы сделаете что-нибудь?! Он оскорбляет меня на каждом шагу, мне надоело терпеть такое обращение!

\- Трелейн, я уже объяснял вам…

\- Что он должен сделать, чтобы получить выговор? Назвать меня мерзким выродком бесчестного клингона?

\- Я не стану делать выговор за наличие собственного мнения.

\- Пусть у него будет свое мнение, но, по крайней мере, прикажите, чтобы он держал свой отвратительный язык за зубами! Вы капитан или кто?

\- Я не властен над ним вне должностных обязанностей.

У Трелейна вырвался смешок, прямо-таки сочащийся сарказмом:

\- О, в самом деле?

Спок протиснулся между ними, частично закрыв от Джима Трелейна.

\- Я требую, чтобы вы обратили свой гнев на меня, а не на капитана.

\- Благодарю вас, милостивый государь, что наглядно продемонстрировали всю суть моих претензий, - фыркнул Трелейн.

\- Я не знал, что в них была суть, - отбрил его Спок, и Джим задумался, насколько нелепо будет выглядеть, если закроет рот своего старпома руками и вытащит его из комнаты.

\- А я не знал, что так называемая логичная раса будет наслаждаться насмешками, как свиньи, валяющиеся в грязи.

\- Я не насмехаюсь над вами, Трелейн. Я всего лишь отметил, что ваше сумасбродное поведение не облегчает понимания, - искусно парировал Спок. – Более того, если вы пытаетесь пристыдить меня моим наследием…

\- Ладно, ладно, довольно этого вздора! – вскричал Трелейн, вскидывая руки. – Я сдаюсь, вы, жалкое ворчливое создание! Я сдаюсь, - он сердито зыркнул на Джима и бросился в собравшуюся вокруг них толпу, вызвав волну возбужденного перешептывания, которая, впрочем, скоро улеглась. Однако прежде в сторону Спока с Джимом было направлено немало любопытных и обеспокоенных взглядов.

Джим поспешил воскресить в мыслях все невзгоды, сгущавшиеся над его головой, словно штормовые тучи. «Чем меньше он знает, тем меньше нам вреда», - сказал Скотти. Но действительно ли Трелейн был в курсе произошедшего между Джимом и Споком или выражался метафорически? Действительно ли он знал о глубоко похороненном интересе Джима, или у Джима просто разгулялось воображение?

Тем временем Спок буквально излучал самодовольство, и Джим испытывал отчаянное желание устроить ему разнос за столь беспечное поведение. Так бы он, наверное, и поступил, пусть и не прилюдно, если бы слегка перебравший Сулу не выбрал этот самый момент для своего эффектного появления.

\- Коммандер Спок, отлично выглядите! Кто вас так нарядил, не подскажете? – он подмигнул, и Спок приподнял бровь в полном смятении. – Капитан, у вас есть минутка?

\- Вообще-то нет, - Джим скользнул глазами по набившейся в залу толпе, но Трелейна нигде не было видно.

\- Эт’ хорошо. Астрофизики занимаются делом Де Салля уже не один день, а я мечусь между двух огней, - проигнорировав его слова, проговорил Сулу с многострадальным вздохом. – Мы скоро выйдем из этой странной системы пульсаров. Система энергетически активна, и в то же время в ней есть планета.

Это привлекло внимание Джима, потому что, на его памяти, подобное всегда сулило опасность.

\- Когда вы говорите «энергетически активная»…

\- Я имею в виду, что она выбрасывает все известные науке радиационные лучи на всю катушку. Поэтому они хотят понаблюдать за ней, но Де Салль говорит, это слишком опасно. Я же знаю, что могу без проблем подлететь достаточно близко. Нужно лишь держаться подальше от выбросов излучения.

Джим повернулся к Споку, чтобы узнать его мнение, но вулканец успел исчезнуть за те несколько минут, что Джим отвлекся. Возможно, тот предчувствовал приближение лекции, но обладай он хоть граммом логики, то знал бы: Джим не спустит это дело на тормозах. Джим вглядывался в толпу, пытаясь обнаружить местонахождение старпома и мечтая о генах, которых никогда не было у него в роду.

Сулу продолжал расхваливать свои навыки пилотирования, в которых Джим вовсе не сомневался, но и слушать о них в данный момент не желал.

\- Мистер Сулу, возможно, сейчас не лучшее время…

\- Леди и джентльмены, - прогремело над залом куда громче, чем следовало. Джим резко развернулся – в самом центре комнаты на оккупированном им столе стоял Трелейн. Одет он был в белую тогу с прикрепленными к плечам довольно впечатляющими крыльями. – Я бы хотел воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы поблагодарить всех вас за прекрасный вечер.

Тут перед ним буквально из воздуха возник изогнутый лук и стрела. Стрела имела золотой наконечник и вызывающее розовое оперение, лук был того же кричаще-красного цвета, что и помада старшины Рэнд. Трелейн обхватил ладонью висевший в воздухе лук и приложил к тетиве стрелу. По комнате пронесся полный смятения и ужаса гул и тут же стих, стоило ему натянуть тетиву и, направив острие стрелы в толпу людей, окинуть их внимательным взглядом.

По широкому зазубренном наконечнику стрелы Джим узнал в ней те, что использовались на планете Тайри. Предназначенные для охоты, они были сконструированы так, чтобы причинить жертве наибольший вред. Джим решительно направился к столу, отпихнув с дороги парочку остолбеневших энсинов.

\- Трелейн, - отвлек он внимание сущности на себя, в надежде выиграть время, чтобы остальные могли действовать. – Что вы, по-вашему, делаете?

\- Изображаю Купидона, - улыбка, которой тот одарил Джима, была какой угодно, только не дружелюбной.

\- Что вы имеет в виду под…

\- Позвольте мне злоупотребить вашим терпением еще немного, капитан, - Трелейн начал ходить по широкому столу взад и вперед, глядя вокруг, словно лев, примеряющийся к жертве. – Какое чувство у вашего вида самое сильное, самое сокрушительное?

\- Это что, какая-то шутка?

Трелейн посмотрел на него с меньшим интересом, чем человек уделил бы насекомому.

\- Ответ, конечно, любовь. Это становится очевидным после самого поверхностного изучения вашей литературы, искусства и, если мне позволено добавить, ваших нелепых праздников.

Всех офицеров Звездного флота тщательно готовили к переговорам об освобождении заложников. Проблема была в том, что никакая подготовка не была применима в этой ситуации. Трелейн не нуждался ни в чем материальном. Его невозможно было запугать или воззвать к его разуму. Джим приготовился к наихудшему варианту развития событий.

\- Трелейн, я приказываю вам прекратить это сейчас же!

\- А вы, капитан, любите свой экипаж больше собственной жизни, даже не сомневаюсь, - Трелейн снова упрямо проигнорировал его. – Так что бы вы сделали, если бы один из членов вашего возлюбленного экипажа был, скажем так, захлестнут эмоциями?

\- Давайте снова сойдемся на дуэли. Вы назначаете условия, - в отчаянье воскликнул Джим, и многие из близстоящих людей потрясенно ахнули. – Все, о чем я прошу, это не впутывать в это их.

Трелейн покачал головой и цыкнул на Джима.

\- Не порите чушь. Я оставил эту стадию существования в прошлом.

\- Так, вы что - трус?

\- Забавно, я собирался спросить вас о том же, - усмехнулся Трелейн, и его взгляд метнулся от Джима к охваченным ужасом членам экипажа. – Если бы вы только отрезали острые языки, капитан. Я должен преподать вам урок, - он тяжело вздохнул, расставил ноги пошире для устойчивости и прицелился. – Что ж, за падением великих наблюдать интересней всего.

В беспомощной вспышке ярости Джим заметил, что все фазеры в комнате, вытащенные сотрудниками службы безопасности, превратились в букеты. Он бросился к столику в отчаянном прыжке, наряду с несколькими другими членами экипажа, но их тут же откинуло назад невидимым, но твердым барьером. Последняя из связных мыслей, что мелькнула у него в голове, прежде чем разразился ад, была: «Где же Спок?»

Без лишних церемоний Трелейн нашел цель, натянул тетиву и выстрелил.

В потрясенном неверии Джим проследил глазами траекторию стрелы, как человек, наблюдающий уже привычный сбой транспортатора. В первое мгновение было неясно, кто жертва. Небольшая кучка перепуганных людей на другом конце комнаты разразилась криками, и было непонятно, кого из них поразила стрела.

Тут из толпы выступил Спок: из его груди торчала стрела, а кровь густым потоком лилась на переднюю часть его одеяния. Изумленно уставившись на Джима, он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать - и потерял сознание. В то же мгновение Маккой оказался подле него. Кинув на Джима лихорадочный взгляд, он махнул, чтобы ему помогли.

Джим рванул к станции связи и треснул ладонью по кнопке вызова.

\- Капитан - медотсеку. В рекреации срочно требуется помощь медиков!

Трелейн исчез во вспышке света, оставив после себя лишь отголоски зловещего смеха.


	3. Chapter 3

Каждый раз, стоило Джиму посмотреть на биомонитор у Спока над кроватью, как его желудок совершал кульбит: все показания были выделены красным. Потом он напоминал себе, что для вулканца это нормально, и успокаивался, но проходило несколько минут – и все повторялось. Спок уже был выведен из критичекого состояния – медсестры ушли совсем недавно – но Джим ненавидел, когда тот был ранен, а еще больше ненавидел, когда виновный оставался на свободе.  
  
Джим старался держать себя в руках и не повышать голоса. Иначе он бы встал за консоль Ухуры и отправил Трелейну гневный вызов на дуэль по всем известным каналам связи во все уголки Федерации.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он верно понял, кто такой Купидон.  
  
\- Можно сказать и так, - фыркнул Маккой. – Или что наш ленивый непутевый шалопай не сделал домашнюю работу, а, значит, надо надеть на него колпак и поставить в угол, - он потянулся за дермальным регенератором и вздохнул. – Нужно было еще тогда взять у его родителей телефончик. Я бы устроил им такой разнос, какой бы они не скоро забыли.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - отозвался Джим и замолчал, изучая лицо Спока. Казалось, тот просто спит – если бы не больничная роба. После того, как Маккой закончил с ним, не осталось даже шрама. – В любом случае мы уже ничего не можем сделать. Разве что приклеить лицо Трелейна на круг дартса в игровой комнате.  
  
\- Сделайте это, и я стану профессионалом, - Маккой изобразил, как кидает дротик в дальнюю стену, потом повернулся к Джиму с насмешливой улыбкой. – Эй, да что вы говорите?! Прямо в яблочко! Попал в самый его глупый надменный нос, - Маккой с излишней силой положил инструменты на хирургический поднос и понес их в стерилизатор.  
  
\- Интересный будет отчет, - проговорил Джим. – «Дорогой Звездный флот. Снова столкнулся с тем невоспитанным мальчишкой. Он поковырялся в моем корабле, напугал команду до чертиков, испортил нам вечеринку по случаю дня Святого Валентина, выстрелив в старпома из старинного земного оружия, а потом бесследно исчез. А как там дела у вас, в штабе?»  
  
\- Да ладно, Джим. Вы сделали все, что могли, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
\- В том-то и проблема. Все, что я мог, - это пшик. Только представители его собственной расы могут держать его под контролем, а кто их знает, где они, - Джим опустился на стул возле кровати Спока, и при взгляде на биомониторы чуть снова не заработал инфаркт. – Бога ради, Боунс, вы что, не можете отрегулировать чертову панель заново?  
  
\- Что?  
  
Джим махнул в сторону виновницы его треволнений.  
  
\- Если эти показатели для него норма, установите их как отправную точку.  
  
Джим понял, как близок к отстранению от службы, только увидев, как тревожно сдвинул брови Боунс.  
  
\- Хорошо, Джим. Без проблем, - произнес тот успокаивающим докторским тоном, который использовал, имея дело с особо нервными пациентами. Маккой потыкал пальцем в кнопки на консоли, и показатели Спока окрасились в зеленый. – Послушайте, думаю, вам надо отдохнуть. Уже почти два утра.  
  
\- Только когда мой старпом очнется, - отрезал Джим. – Он должен знать о нашем текущем состоянии.  
  
\- Мы не можем сказать наверняка, когда он выйдет из целительного транса, тем более, учитывая недосыпание. Что он должен, так это набраться сил.  
  
\- Боунс, я не могу просто…  
  
\- Ты был бессилен, - вдруг выпалил Маккой. – Ты был бессилен, и он ранил Спока. Знаю, это убивает тебя, но посмотри фактам в глаза.  
  
\- Я не должен был доверять ему, - прорычал в ответ Джим, разворачиваясь в кресле, чтобы оказаться лицом к Маккою. – Должен был сопротивляться на каждом этапе. Но нет. Я дал зеленый свет. Решил поверить ему, - он заметил, что его слегка потряхивает. То ли от ярости, то ли от беспокойства - он не был уверен.  
  
\- Поначалу все шло довольно неплохо. И вы не действовали в одиночку, Джим. Все мы согласились занять выжидательную позицию и посмотреть, что будет.  
  
\- Все, кроме Спока, - тихо отозвался Джим, снова переводя взгляд на друга. Его охватило непреодолимое желание коснуться лба Спока, отодвинуть черную прядь волос в сторону – хотя бы чтобы узнать, так ли она шелковиста на ощупь, как кажется.  
  
\- У вас был тяжелый день, - донеслось до него, словно со стороны. – Скотти у руля. А вы идите-ка в кроватку, пока я не отдал соответствующий приказ.  
  
Джим дал утянуть себя со стула и подтолкнуть к двери.  
  
\- Свяжитесь со мной, как только он придет в себя.  
  
***  
  
Джиму не была чужда вызванная работой бессонница. Он мог неделями жить безо всяких проблем, пока они были на посылках в пределах территории Федерации. Однако в последнее время подобное случалось все реже, по мере того, как они продвигались все глубже в неизведанные территории, ведомые лишь показаниями телескопов большой дальности. Впечатляющие виды новых планет и туманностей, успешные первые контакты и непрерывный поток информации частенько не давали ему уснуть от овладевшего им возбуждения. Опасность была куда менее приятной причиной бессонных ночей.  
  
Вот и сегодня его тревожило чувство опасности, а нарастающее раздражение на собственное беспокойство лишь ухудшало ситуацию. Если Трелейн вернется, Джим должен будет находиться в лучшей своей форме, но, похоже, сегодня была одна из тех ночей, когда все имеющиеся в его распоряжении расслабляющие техники оказывались бессильны..  
  
Его старпом, его лучший друг был выведен из строя и находился в медотсеке, а виновный мог быть где угодно и в то же время нигде. Джим чувствовал, что попал в логическую ловушку: стоило ему выкинуть Спока из головы, как он начинал беспокоиться из-за Трелейна, а стоило перестать думать о том, как все его мысли возвращались к Споку.  
  
«Перебитая артерия, - сказал Боунс. - Повреждение тканей, достаточное, чтобы запустить транс. Довольно серьезная потеря крови». В ходе операции было использовано больше половины запасов крови, накопленных Споком за последние полгода. Даже сейчас, стоило Джиму закрыть глаза, как перед внутренним взором вставала жуткая картина - вид крови, окрасившей рукава его форменки в зеленый, пока он сдавливал края раны, в то время как Маккой и его маленькая армия медсестер готовили все необходимое для операции. А кровь все продолжала течь, заливая руки. Не в первый раз и, как Джим знал, далеко не в последний.  
  
«Все будет в порядке, - сказал он себе и перевернулся на другой бок в поисках прохладного местечка на подушке. - Спок стабилен. Все, что ему нужно, это отдых. Он поправится». Только когда сам почти поверил в это, Джим вдруг понял, что успокоить себя было плохой идеей. Теперь, когда его перестали мучить мысли о состоянии Спока, ничто не мешало его утомленному сознанию перейти прямо к корню проблемы.  
  
«Важный коллега, - убеждал себя Джим. - Ценный член Звездного флота. Верный друг».  
  
«Тепло, - нашептывало его тело. – Желание». Притяжение, все время находящееся на краю сознания. Джима редко привлекали мужчины, но когда это случалось, влечение долго не отпускало и приводило в смятение. Одно дело заценить с безопасного расстояния женатого земного пилота из 20-го века, а потом оставить в его собственном времени. Но испытывать влечение к коллеге, к офицеру Звездного флота, с которым сталкиваешься каждый день, и который, к тому же, еще и вулканец, - об этом не могло быть и речи.  
  
Однако Джиму никак не удавалось совладать с собственным сознанием, и не раз за последний год Спок являлся ему во сне в нелепом и определенно непрофессиональном контексте. То были глупые грезы: взгляды, брошенные украдкой в душевой, планеты нудистов или тесные укрытия. В этих снах Джим чувствовал себя неловким и смущенным, словно подросток, и куда менее здравомыслящим, однако уровень чистого напряжения между его неконтролируемым «я» из сна и Споком было всегда одинаковым.  
  
В первый раз видение неделю преследовало его – он даже не мог посмотреть на своего старпома, не покрывшись нервным потом. После второго или третьего случая Джим начал придумывать себе оправдания, списывая все на подсознательный выход накопившегося стресса или неудовлетворенность отсутствием интимных отношений. По большей же части, он просто старался не думать об этих снах. Однако по ночам, когда все начинало казаться не таким реальным, как на мостике, избегать этих мыслей становилось труднее.  
  
 _«Вы очень одиноки, капитан, я прав?»_  
  
Нет смысла зацикливаться на том, что недоступно.  
  
Джим снова перекатился на бок, потом на другой и на спину, но удобней не стало. Тяжело вздохнув, он попытался просто игнорировать напряжение в паху, но все попытки отвлечься казались какими-то надуманными. В отсутствие конкретного дела – возни с документами, новых планет или вражеских кораблей – стоило только дать малейшую слабину, и уже мало что могло отвлечь внимание Джима от собственного либидо. Откуда оно вообще бралось, когда он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным постоянным стрессом, было вне его понимания.  
  
Прошло уже несколько дней, припомнил он смутно, а мастурбация всегда помогала ему уснуть. Но с того самого первого тревожного сна стало весьма затруднительно предаваться греху Онана, не позволив сознанию свернуть туда, куда не следовало, ни под какими предлогами. В последнее время необходимость держать собственное воображение в узде превращала весь процесс в какую-то повинность.  
  
 _«Разве вы не хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь согревал вашу постель? Посылал вам полные обещания взгляды, достойные моделей Караваджо? Извивался под вами, подобно Святому Себастьяну?»_  
  
Намеки Трелейна могли пройти мимо Спока, но не мимо Джима. Образы, что во время обязательных занятий по истории много лет назад казались не более, чем забавными, теперь были куда более соблазнительными, чем полагало его более юное «я». Сейчас, имея большой опыт по части вульгарного, Джим чувствовал, что утонченное привлекает его куда больше. А если и можно было описать Спока одним словом, то это было слово «утонченный».  
  
«Нет», - с яростью пронеслось в голове у Джима. Он не будет этого делать. Не станет фантазировать о друге - ни за что, и уж точно не сейчас. Но каковы бы ни были его намерения, сегодняшний инцидент лишь разбередил его чувства и связанные с ними желания, подняв их на пугающую высоту. Ведь, в конце концов, что, если бы Спок погиб? Сила воли Джима была ослаблена усталостью, а голова шла кругом от сомнений.  
  
Быстрый взгляд на часы подтвердил, что пора бы уже на что-то решиться, если он не хочет вырубиться завтра во время смены и начать пускать слюни прямо на ручку командного кресла.  
  
Джим сдался и, приспустив трусы, сжал член ладонью.  
  
Он постарался воскресить в памяти Мию - орионку из его дней в академии, одну из его первых и самых лучших любовниц. Именно она в те юные годы помогла ему преодолеть смущение и нерешительность типичного книжного червя, научила говорить о сексе без стеснения и наслаждаться самим процессом. Джим вспоминал, как ее мягкие бедра сжимались вокруг него, как тонкая талия изгибалась в наслаждении. Как он чувствовал себя, когда она поднимала уровень феромонов настолько, что они могли оставаться в постели днями напролет.  
  
Джим установил привычный ритм: одно длинное, мучительное медленное движение, а потом два коротких, быстрых рывка. Потом остановиться на мгновение, чтобы продлить предвкушение, и немного подразнить большим пальцем головку, собирая выступившую смазку на ладонь.  
  
«Скорее всего, она снова покрасила волосы», - лениво подумал Джим. Они никогда не оставались одного цвета дольше нескольких месяцев. Возможно, они были темнее сейчас. Он всегда считал, что черные шли ей больше всего – то, как они липли к влажной коже, потемневшей от напряжения и усилий до глубокого зеленого оттенка.  
  
Джим сунул в рот палец, потом еще один, и несколько минут посасывал их, одновременно подтянув колени вверх и крепко упершись ступнями в кровать. Затем уверенно ввел их в себя, нетерпеливо нащупывая ту самую точку, от стимуляции которой поджимались пальцы ног, а спину выгибало дугой. Но нетерпение могло сыграть с ним дурную шутку: кончи он за пять секунд – и останется чувство неудовлетворенности, и при этом он совсем не успеет вымотаться. Поэтому Джим с мукой балансировал между «слишком сильно» и «недостаточно».  
  
Сегодня его воображаемая Мия не была ни напориста, ни самоуверенна. Ее ласки оставались осторожными, почти педантичными, а поцелуи – изучающими. Она не утверждала, а спрашивала о том, что ему нравится; ее застенчивость превосходило лишь ее же любопытство.  
  
По мере приближения к разрядке его фантазии потеряли связность, и весь мир растворился среди вспышек света.  
  
Темные глаза. Низкий голос. Длинные пальцы, подводящие его к краю.  
  
Что бы Джим ни выдохнул во время оргазма, свидетелями тому были только стены.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Джим прибыл на мостик выжатый, как лимон, раздражительный и странным образом еще более сексуально неудовлетворенный, чем за ночь до этого. Словно, чем ближе он подбирался к порогу смерти, тем отчаяннее его тело стремилось к продолжению рода.  
  
Дело усугублял тот факт, что от Трелейна по-прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу – ни разу за всю ночь. Это вызывало у Джима чувство тревоги, как во время просмотра голограммы ужасов, когда музыка становится все более зловещей, стоит главному герою принять гениальное решение спуститься в подвал. Каждый раз, как какая-нибудь особенно яркая звезда мелькала в их поле зрения, Джим резко вскидывал голову, чтобы удостовериться, что это свечение не связано с чьим-то внезапным появлением. Ни на мгновение он не поверил, что кошмару пришел конец.  
  
Пока суть да дело, он изучал заметки Спока о сканах, снятых с момента появления Трелейна. Отталкиваться было практически неотчего, не считая той информации, что они уже собрали, что уже была им известна. Колебания энергии могли дать им понять, что Трелейн снова попрал законы природы, но само его присутствие приборы не регистрировали.  
  
Но оставалась еще его энергетическая подпись - та особая электромагнитная частота, принадлежавшая лишь Трелейну, когда тот игрался с материей. У Спока было несколько теорией на ее счет, включая ту, что говорила о возможности разрушительного вмешательства, но все его осторожные выводы сводились к тому, что Трелейн слишком силен, чтобы они могли с ним справиться. В попытке разобраться Джим углубился в дебри физических понятий, к которым не обращался годами, и это умственное упражнение в какой-то мере удерживало его от всяческих необдуманных поступков.  
  
В математических расчетах Спока присутствовала безыскусная элегантность. Возможно, то был результат вулканского обучения, но Спок использовал комбинации, не встречавшиеся Джиму никогда прежде, формулы, должно быть, изобретенные им самим. Каждая переменная трактовалась так ясно и четко, что Джим только диву давался, что все так просто. Подход Спока был педантичен, глубок и всеобъемлющ, но все же…  
  
Джиму вспомнилась первая шахматная партия, которую он выиграл у Спока, тем более памятная, что к тому времени он уже оставил всякую надежду победить. Первую половину игры он совершал ходы, особо не задумываясь, как на душу ляжет, и Спок, в замешательстве, начал делать ошибки. Он продолжал искать стратегию в полном беспределе, тогда как сам беспредел и был стратегией. Джим до сих пор мог воскресить в памяти каждый ход, но больше всего ему запомнилось лицо Спока.  
  
Погруженный в воспоминания, Джим чуть не подпрыгнул, когда из интеркома раздался голос Скотти.  
  
\- Капитан Кирк? Вы там?  
  
Джим заморгал, пытаясь очистить голову от цифр и греческих букв, и нажал кнопку связи на подлокотнике кресла.  
  
\- Слушаю, мистер Скотт.  
  
Секундная заминка говорила сама за себя.  
  
\- Я на палубе Джи, сэр. У нас тут небольшая проблема.  
  
\- Уже иду.  
  
Потребовалась колоссальная выдержка, чтобы пройти мимо медотсека, даже не заглянув, но Джим справился, частично желая избежать обвинения в фаворитизме, частично из-за многоликого комплекса вины. Он обнаружил Скотта у входа в бывшую комнату рекреации. Тот как раз рассказывал Чехову, что произошло:  
  
\- … этот ублюдочный отпрыск кракена, горна и мугато…  
  
\- Поверить не могу! Как это вообще возможно?!  
  
Тут Скотти заметил Джима и ткнул Чехова локтем в бок, заставив обернуться. Оба мгновенно посерьезнели. Похоже, их предыдущий разговор был сродни юмору висельника. За эти годы Джим научился определять серьезность случившегося с кораблем по морщинам на лице Скотти, и прямо сейчас главный инженер выглядел так, будто состарился раньше времени.  
  
\- Капитан. Мы не были уверены до последнего момента, но… корпус дестабилизирован. Скоро мы будем вынуждены выйти из варпа.  
  
В ярости Джим сжал руки в кулаки - и его слегка отпустило. Теперь он уже не был готов сорваться на любом, кто попадется под руку.  
  
\- Трелейн?  
  
Скотти кивнул и повернулся к Чехову.  
  
\- Давай, парень, расскажи.  
  
\- Насколько мы знаем, он растянул варповое поле за пределы его максимального диапазона, чтобы уместить эту залу, - начал объяснять Чехов. – Но после его исчезновения поле снова стало сжиматься, особенно в этой части корпуса. Когда оно станет слишком мало, чтобы уместить целое помещение… - он сложил руки вместе и резко развел их, изображая взрыв.  
  
\- Пузырь лопнет, - закончил за него Джим. – Мы не сможем уйти в варп, не оставив позади часть корабля.  
  
\- Хуже, сэр. У нас едва хватит импульса. Я не могу заставить корабль двигаться с более или менее приличной скоростью, если из его бока выпячивается наполовину спекшаяся опухолевая конструкция, - Скотти положил ладонь на ближайшую перегородку. – Бедная девочка.  
  
\- Сколько нужно времени, чтобы все исправить?  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Скотти задумчиво отвел взгляд, что никогда не было хорошим знаком.  
  
\- Не меньше двух дней, сэр, - проговорил он после явно впечатляющего раунда умственных вычислений. – И для этого придется заблокировать палубы Джи и Эйч. Мы не можем рисковать утечкой воздуха или гравитации. Не тогда, когда мы так далеко от звездной базы.  
  
Неудобство, да, но ситуация с варпом была гораздо хуже. Они окажутся на мели, все как на ладони для любой опасности, таящейся в этой неисследованной части квадранта.  
  
\- Отлично, - пробормотал Джим. – И сколько до остановки?  
  
\- Около шести часов, капитан.  
  
Джим прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Голова гудела, переполненная этой новой информацией, заметками Спока, противоречиями между навигацией и астрометрией, старой шахматной партией, но, больше всего, таинственным исчезновением Трелейна. Чего тот ждал? Какой шутник расставит ловушки и не останется посмотреть на реакцию?  
  
Тот, у кого еще есть пара козырей в рукаве. Когда все утрясется, Трелейн будет тут как тут, а пока был ход Джима.  
  
Он направился к ближайшей станции связи и открыл канал.  
  
\- Мостик, говорит капитан. Мистер Сулу, проложите прямой курс до системы PSR C50312. Варп семь.  
  
-  _Сэр? Этот курс был трижды отклонен._  
  
\- А теперь он утвержден. Приказ начальства, - отрезал Джим. – Расчетное время прибытия?  
  
-  _Пять целых шестьдесят две сотые часа, сэр._  
  
Джим с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
\- То, что нужно. Захватите лейтенанта Де Салля и ждите меня в зале совещаний через десять минут.  
  
-  _Да, сэр_ , - Джима восхищало, что Сулу не потерял способность удивляться после всего произошедшего в последние дни.  
  
\- Лейтенант Ухура, свяжитесь с флотом, скажите, что мы столкнулись с техническими трудностями и не прибудем к Валлар 3 по расписанию.  
  
-  _Что, если они попросят предоставить подробную информацию, капитан?_  
  
В досаде Джим потер подбородок. Кучка любопытных бюрократов за своими удобными столами беспокоила его сейчас меньше всего.  
  
\- Не знаю. Подуйте в микрофон и скажите, что связь прерывается, - процедил он и выключил связь.  
  
\- Сэр, вам не кажется, что лучше отступить? – осторожно спросил Скотти. – Держаться знакомой территории, пока мы плывем брюхом кверху?  
  
\- Знакомое – это последнее, что нам нужно, мистер Скотт, - заявил Джим, резко отворачиваясь от панели. – Трелейн не исчез навсегда. Это не в его стиле. Он довольно скоро вернется, чтобы позлорадствовать, и я намерен встретить его с распростертыми объятьями.  
  
В глазах Скотти зажегся старый огонь.  
  
\- Не знаю, что у вас на уме, сэр, но я с вами!  
  
\- Тогда стабилизируйте этот кошмарный нарост и убедитесь, что щиты в превосходном состоянии. Если план сработает, у вас будет все время в мире, чтобы подлатать ее потом, - он похлопал Скотти по плечу, и главный инженер кивнул ему по всей форме солдата, готового к битве. - Чехов, вы со мной.  
  
\- Да, капитан.  
  
Он повел местного вундеркинда к турболифту, но, не пройдя и полпути, понял, что не в состоянии больше терзаться неуверенностью. Остановившись у ниши, он попросил у Чехова падд и вывел на экран файлы с расчетами Спока и своими к ним дополнениями.  
  
\- Прочитайте, энсин.  
  
С минуту или две Чехов пристально изучал документ, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, а Джим терпеливо ждал, постукивая пальцами по бедру. Наконец Чехов поднял глаза и произнес с некоторой неуверенностью, словно не желая критиковать усилия старшего по званию.  
  
\- Капитан, все эти длины волн недостаточно конкретизированы. Не представляю, как бы они могли нейтрализовать частоту, на которой оперирует Трелейн.  
  
\- А они и не смогут, - отозвался Джим. - Наша задача не победить, энсин. А заставить его проиграть.  
  
Лицо Чехова озарилось пониманием.  
  
\- Не нейтрализовать, - проговорил он. - А заглушить.  
  
\- Именно, - Джим не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на заразительную улыбку Чехова. - Пойдемте. У меня есть пари для Сулу.  
  
***  
  
Где-то в час пополудни Маккой наконец вызвал его в медотсек долгожданным сообщением. Когда пришел вызов, Джим как раз помогал команде Скотти с укреплением корабля и едва не отшвырнул паяльник прямо в Де Салля, торопясь поскорее ответить. Усилим воли он заставил себя остановиться, чтобы выровнять дыхание прежде, чем войти в медотсек, дабы не выглядеть таким запыхавшимся, каким чувствовал себя, пробежав через всю палубу Джи.  
  
\- Он в сознании?  
  
Маккой приподнял бровь, но так и не оторвал глаз от усеянного бумагами стола.  
  
\- И вам добрый день, Джим. Я просто превосходно, а вы как?  
  
\- Боунс.  
  
\- Посмотрите сами, - Маккой махнул в сторону полукруга биокроватей за перегородкой, где несколько взъерошенный, но вполне бодрый Спок отдыхал, откинувшись на подушки.  
  
\- Джим, - выражение лица Спок было непривычно открытым и беззащитным, и он сверкнул ему глазами в самой ослепительной вулканской улыбке, какую Джим видел в последнее время. Это было более чем приятно, однако Джим большую часть последних трех лет учился не обращать внимание на полную тепла и радости волну, накатывавшую на него в подобных ситуациях, – так что и сейчас поспешил затолкать ее на границу сознания.  
  
Но тут Спок медленно повернул руку ладонью вверх и слегка сдвинул ее ближе к Джиму. Потом перевел взгляд с ладони на Джима в молчаливой, но недвусмысленной просьбе.  
  
Испытывая слишком большое облегчение, чтобы придавать жестам излишнее значение, Джим схватил Спока за руку и сжал ее в своих. Касаться его подобным образом было приятно, то был простой жест, не имевшей иной причины, кроме взаимной симпатии.  
  
\- С вами все в порядке?  
  
Спок молчал долгое время. Потом, прикрыв глаза, слабо сжал руку Джима в ответ, словно тоже наслаждался ощущением прикосновения.  
  
\- Полагаю, что так.  
  
\- И снова его чокнутая хобгоблинская анатомия спасла ему жизнь, - донесся голос Маккоя от кладовки позади них. – Хорошо, что те, кто целится в него из доисторических орудий, никогда не утруждают себя исследованиями.  
  
\- Ах да. Трелейн, - Спок, похоже, наконец пришел в свои несколько смятенные чувства. Его лицо посуровело, и он выпустил руку Джима, пытаясь сесть. Маккой в мгновение ока пересек комнату и оказался подле него как раз вовремя, чтобы толкнуть обратно на кровать. Сделать это оказалось куда проще, чем обычно, что лучше всяких слов говорило о текущем состоянии Спока.  
  
\- Оставайтесь на месте. Вы освобождены от службы на следующие 24 часа.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости, доктор.  
  
\- Не говорите мне, в чем есть необходимость, а в чем нет! Вы были ранены достаточно серьезно, чтобы запустить ваше вулканское мумбо-юмбо. Я не выпущу вас отсюда с пластырем и леденцом.  
  
\- Завершение целительного транса означает, что я полностью восстановился.  
  
\- Так и было бы, если бы до этого вы нормально спали. Но ваш гормональный уровень словно сошел с ума, когда вы впали в транс, потому что вы считаете нормальным для себя неделями ходить без сна!  
  
Джим обнаружил себя на пересечении одинаково молящих и отчаявшихся взглядов. Он не был готов спорить ни с одним из них, поэтому решил придерживаться протокола.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Спок, но если добрый доктор говорит, что вы освобождены от службы, то так тому и быть.  
  
Спок издал неопределенный звук, который мог равно выражать как протест, так и согласие, а Маккой пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде "невыносимый остроухий демон". Направившись обратно в свой кабинет, Маккой сделал Джиму знак следовать за ним.  
  
\- Идите сюда и взгляните на его карту.  
  
Джим прошел за перегородку, все время рассеянно оглядываясь через плечо.  
  
\- Все действительно так плохо, что...  
  
Он повернул голову и чуть не врезался в Маккоя, тут же вцепившегося ему в руку.  
  
\- Послушайте, - яростно зашептал тот, наклонившись к нему поближе. - Я понятия не имею, что происходит, да, скорее всего, и сам он тоже.  
  
\- Боунс, я...  
  
\- Я серьезно, Джим. Держите его подальше от всего этого. Вы же знаете, он воспользуется любым поводом, чтобы снова начать наматывать круги по кораблю.  
  
Джим возразил, понизив голос:  
  
\- Я не могу лгать ему.  
  
\- Я все возьму на себя. Просто убедите его, что все под контролем.  
  
\- Но это не...  
  
\- Все. Под. Контролем. Идите, - с этими словами Маккой вытолкал его за перегородку да так, что Джим едва устоял на ногах.  
  
Тот факт, что Спок выглядел, скорее, изможденным, а не так, словно их секретный разговор показался ему подозрительным, лишь подчеркивал обоснованность настойчивости Маккоя. Как бы Джим ни желал, чтобы Спок присоединился к обсуждению, даже если не одобрит их план и заставит всю команду дать задний ход, Спок был не в том состоянии, чтобы перенапрягаться. Джим прочистил горло и направился к биокровати.  
  
\- Он прав, ты же знаешь. Тебе нужно лучше заботиться о себе.  
  
\- Да, капитан, - вежливо отозвался Спок.  
  
\- Кстати, что случилось с тобой на вечеринке? Я хочу сказать, до всего этого?  
  
\- Я ушел, как только Сулу отвлек ваше внимание, - чтобы избежать выговора. Когда Трелейн начал говорить, меня всего словно парализовало, - Спок едва уловимо нахмурился. - Где он?  
  
\- Исчез. Мы не знаем почему, - Джим придал лицу самое бесстрастное выражение из своего арсенала. - Быть может, его снова застукали родители. Или мы просто наскучили ему. Уж я-то не стану смотреть дареному коню в зубы.  
  
\- Ничего особенно удивительного, - отозвался Спок, откинувшись обратно на подушки и уставившись в потолок. - Он в высшей степени непоследователен. А наш текущий статус?  
  
К счастью, тут Маккой пришел Джиму на помощь, протянув Споку падд:  
  
\- Вот здесь.  
  
Несколько напряженных минут Спок сканировал данные глазами, но по неизвестным Джиму причинам нашел их приемлемыми. Он кивнул и молча вернул падд Маккою, который с довольным видом отправился по своим делам. Джим был совершенно сбит с толку, но решил сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре и довершить начатое Маккоем.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Все под контролем.  
  
Невероятно, но это окончательно успокоило Спока, и тема была закрыта. Несколько секунд он словно дрейфовал в полусне, явно прилагая все силы, чтобы не закрыть глаза, но потом пошевелился и сумел сфокусировать взгляд на Джиме.  
  
\- В любом случае, если Трелейн не возникнет снова, не составите ли вы мне сегодня за ужином компанию? - он кинул беглый взгляд в сторону кабинета Маккоя. - Если, конечно, доктор не забаррикадирует выход.  
  
\- Само собой. Если считаете, что готовы показать всем, что вы в порядке.  
  
В любом случае, там не будет никого, кто вовлечен в их маленький проект.  
  
\- Я должен уточнить. Я имел в виду, в моей каюте.  
  
\- Так даже лучше, - кивнул Джим, борясь с желанием снова коснуться руки Спока. – Но только если вначале вы отдохнете.  
  
Несколько мгновений Спок просто взирал на него, весело прищурив глаза.  
  
\- Хорошо, Джим.  
  
\- Тогда приступайте.  
  
Только покинув медотсек, Джим сообразил, что Спок не предоставил никакого оправдания приватному ужину. В девяти подобных случаях из десяти он предлагал просмотреть отчеты отделений, или предложение о продвижении по службе членов экипажа, или материалы для совещания. На крайний случай, сыграть в шахматы или хотя бы в  _kal-toh_ , которая сводилась к тому, что Джим таращился на доску, пока Спок не подсказывал верный ход.  
  
Впрочем, Спок не спал уже много дней. В конце концов, он был вулканцем лишь наполовину.


	4. Chapter 4

Джим вышел со второго совещания с Сулу, Де Саллем, Чеховым и несколькими ведущими учеными из отдела астрофизики и астрометрии, не зная, то ли чувствовать себя обнадеженным, то ли совсем пасть духом. Все единодушно согласились, что попытаться стоит, но, как и Спок, продолжали говорить о переменных, а именно о том, как их много. На обсуждение неизвестных потратили уйму времени, что, на взгляд Джима, было просто нелепо - не то чтобы у них было завались сколько запасных вариантов.  
  
Отдельные отрывки обсуждения вертелись в голове, пока он мерил шагами мостик. Джим бы не удивился, если бы протоптал в карбониевом полу тропу еще до конца этой передряги.  
  
\- Что если он адаптируется слишком быстро?  
  
\- Как он может адаптироваться? Он убьет прорву времени просто на то, чтобы найти частоту, не окруженную шумом.  
  
\- Нам нужно будет держаться хотя бы на 1 а.е.д. дальше опасной зоны.  
  
\- Этого недостаточно. Если мы решимся на это, то придется резать как можно ближе.  
  
\- ... Но малейшая вобуляция - и нас засосет в излучатель!  
  
Сейчас Джим все время повторял про себя ответ Сулу на главный вопрос, подведший итог их первому, куда более оптимистичному совещанию. Он находил в нем некоторое утешение перед лицом блестящего, мигающего огонька, видневшегося в центральном иллюминаторе и выбрасывавшего во все стороны длинные снопы пыли. Джим мрачно посмотрел на консоль штурмана, потом пересек мостик и встал плечом к плечу с лейтенантом. В отблесках пульсара его движения казались резкими и порывистыми.  
  
\- Мистер Сулу?  
  
\- Да, сэр?  
  
\- Мне нужно услышать это снова, - произнес он. - Вы бы могли повторить?  
  
\- Провести разбалансированный корабль с опущенными щитами на 10 процентах импульсной энергии по орбите мертвой звезды, испытывая на себе ее притяжение? – быть может, улыбка на лице Сулу и была несколько натянутой, но его бравада была нерушимой. – Хоть с закрытыми глазами, сэр.  
  
\- О, капитан! – донесся возглас от станции Ухуры. – Вы должны это услышать. – Она нажала на панели несколько кнопок, и мостик наполнился ожесточенным ритмом неукротимого космического дервиша.  
  
Это было ни с чем не сравнимо. Немного похоже на земной вертолет старых лет, но не совсем. Словно звук прототипа варпового двигателя, чье тестирование Джим наблюдал на звездной базе 1, но более быстрый и металлический. Когда-то давно Джиму довелось побывать на парочке орионских рейвов, и, как ни странно, музыка, звучавшая в тех темных клубах, подходила лучше всего прочего, что приходило сейчас в голову.  
  
\- Красиво, - мечтательно произнесла Ухура. – Как барабаны. Или стук сердца.  
  
\- Если стук вашего сердца похож на это, вам стоит обратиться в медотсек, - со смешком бросил Сулу через плечо.  
  
Джим не мог решить, нравится ему звук или нет, но так или иначе, тот мог стать их спасением.  
  
Он быстро обошел корабль с инспекцией, наблюдая за претворением их плана в жизнь. Стабилизация бальной залы проходила на отлично. Они постепенно приближались к цели. План атаки был составлен, сенсоры запрограммированы, а ловушка расставлена. Оставалось только дождаться возвращения Трелейна на место преступления. Джим радовался, что у него есть чем себя занять, пока их цель не даст о себе знать.  
  
Он подошел к каюте Спока в 18.00 и обнаружил старпома, в ясном сознании, одетым в форменные штаны и черную футболку. Освещение было немного приглушенным: должно быть, органы чувств Спока все еще восстанавливались после шока. В комнате витал богатый, пряный аромат, в котором Джим распознал вулканскую эссенцию, хотя эта разновидность не была ему знакома. Когда Спок поприветствовал его, Джим мысленно порадовался, что тот не в курсе их плана, потому как в данный момент комната старпома представляла собой островок рая на корабле.  
  
\- Вы хорошо отдохнули? – Джим уселся на стул возле конторки-превращенной-в-стол, а Спок включил репликатор.  
  
\- Должен признать, что самые простые из предписаний доктора обычно самые эффективные, - Спок достал еду и опустил подносы на стол. Джим с подозрением посмотрел на миску с цветными сезонными корнеплодами и поковырял их вилкой.  
  
\- Выглядит знакомо.  
  
\- Это вулканское блюдо, которые вы нашли приятным на вкус во время Вавилонской конференции. Я запрограммировал репликатор на ингредиенты, являющиеся их ближайшим эквивалентом.  
  
Спок выжидающе наблюдал за тем, как Джим отправил в рот первый кусок. Цитрусовый привкус ударил в нос, а общая горьковатая сладость оказывала на рецепторы бодрящий эффект. Блюдо обладало тем же приятным вкусом, что ему запомнился.  
  
\- Обалденно вкусно, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Это близкая имитация, - согласился Спок.  
  
Они поддерживали светскую беседу на протяжении всего ужина. Что бы Боунс ни предпринял, дабы ввести Спок в заблуждение, оно отлично работало, потому как тот ни разу не спросил об их нынешнем состоянии. Джим чувствовал себя все более и более расслабленным, и по мере того, как они обсудили все на свете, начиная от соседей по комнате в академии и заканчивая непризнанными открытиями «Энтерпрайз», за простым, но сытным ужином, мысли о Трелейне постепенно отошли на второй план. Покончив с едой, они еще долго продолжали разговаривать, и Джим почти забыл, что в данный момент лишь умения Сулу стояли между ними и взрывом с последующим забвением.  
  
Некоторое время спустя Спок поднялся, чтобы убрать тарелки, отказавшись от любой помощи. Джим снова откинулся на стуле, расслабляясь, довольный отсутствием необходимости что-либо делать, пока рассматривал деревянную отделку стола Спока.  
  
\- У меня для вас кое-что есть.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что десерт, в меня не влезет больше ни кусочка!  
  
Но когда он поднял взгляд от стола, Спок протягивал ему книгу. Джим взял ее почти на автопилоте, слишком озадаченный, чтобы тут же начать задавать вопросы.  
  
« _Поэзия Салдека_ » было написано на обложке, « _переведено доктором Яной Картер_ ». Джим повертел книгу в руках, восхищаясь изысканным алым материалом, золотым тиснением букв как на английском, так и на вулканском. Тканевый переплет отливал разными цветами, поблескивая, когда Джим наклонял книгу под определенным углом.  
  
\- Спок, я… - он запнулся и начал сначала. – Я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
\- Я опоздал приблизительно на девятнадцать и три десятых часа, - Спок уставился в пол с неожиданным интересом. Джиму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы оторваться от книги и переварить это утверждение.  
  
\- Ты собирался отдать ее мне вчера?  
  
\- Да, после вечеринки.  
  
\- Но почему?  
  
\- Разве подарки не являются традиционной составляющей празднования дня Святого Валентина?  
  
Джим помедлил, не зная, как истолковать непроницаемое лицо Спока, его нейтральный тон и то, как вулканец старательно избегал его взгляда. Как мог кто-то настолько точный и буквальный упустить из вида столь важную деталь праздника?  
  
\- Вообще-то да, - осторожно начал Джим, - но только между людьми, состоящими в романтических отношениях.  
  
Спок сложил руки за спиной.  
  
\- Я в курсе этой клаузулы.  
  
Последовала сюрреалистическая тишина, сокрушительная и какая-то неправильная.  
  
-  _Спок. Это я_ , - до этого момента Джим и представить не мог, что голос Маккоя мог прозвучать для него подобно хору ангелов. –  _Спуститесь ко мне прямо сейчас. И я действительно имею в виду прямо сейчас. Вы опоздали на ваш запланированный осмотр._  
  
Спок испустил самый что ни на есть настоящий вздох, да еще и довольно раздраженный.  
  
\- Это не может подождать, доктор?  
  
-  _Не заставляйте меня воспользоваться служебные полномочия. У вас ровно минута, - коммуникатор просигналил, что связь окончена._  
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - произнес Спок и посмотрел на Джима все с тем же нечитаемым выражением лица. – Можете оставаться здесь, если хотите, - и он ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.  
  
Долгое время Джим смотрел ему вслед, потом открыл книгу на вступительном слове переводчика и начал читать.  
  
« _Для тех, кто неискушен в этой общепризнанно узкой области, «Поэзия Салдека» представляет эпитомию досураковской вулканской поэзии. Издание включает в себя три песни, каждая из которых посвящена одному из элементов отношений, известных как «t’hy’la» - единению душ, превосходящему даже супружеские узы_ ».  
  
Сердце Джима сжалось в зарождающейся панике, и он стал листать дальше в попытке найти иное объяснение.  
  
« _Последняя песня, «Спирали на песке», хорошо известна своим страстным эротическим описанием пон фарра между двумя воинами. Он начинается с метафорического огня, яростный и безжалостный как в прозе, так и в стихах, и заканчивается, как пишет сам Салдек, «в сладком зове воды» и «прохладном покрове полумрака_ ».  
  
«Нет», - пронеслось в голове у Джима. Захлопнув книгу, он отбросил ее на стол, словно та была ядовита, и начал мерить комнату шагами, каждый из которых сопровождался новым мысленным отрицанием. Нет, этого не могло быть. Это невозможно. Это было слишком абсурдно. И все же странному поведению Спока не находилось иного объяснения, кроме одного непрошеного гостя и его золотой стрелы.  
  
Разум Джима пытался найти хоть какую-то зацепку, противоречившую этому ужасному прозрению. Почему Спок? Но Джим знал ответ, еще не успев задать вопрос.  
  
Трелейн был полной противоположностью Споку. Все в Споке вызывало его негодование: от непреклонного следования логике и этике до жесткого эмоционального контроля. Неудивительно, что он понял: самый верный способ уничтожить Спока – это отнять у него те качества, которые он ценил превыше всего. А Трелейн уже знал, что уничтожить Спока это верный способ уничтожить самого Джима. Таким образом, он убивал сразу двух зайцев одним ударом.  
  
Джим так отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, чтобы быть во всеоружии к близящемуся столкновению, но это все меняло. Это нельзя было исправить, распилив и припаяв снова, одним оборотом пульсара. Внезапно их великий план больше не казался таким уж важным и волнующим.  
  
Вот он, туз в рукаве Трелейна, тогда как на руках у Джима остались лишь двойки с тройками.  
  
Его все еще трясло, когда дверь снова открылась.  
  
\- Спок, я должен кое-что тебе сказать, - выпалил он, не сделал Спок еще и двух шагов внутрь.  
  
Его тирада явно застала Спока врасплох, но он быстро пришел в себя. Тень беспокойства скользнула по его лицу, но он сумел сохранить на нем невозмутимое выражение.  
  
\- Я тоже должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
  
Джим должен был рассказать все, что знал. «Ты не в своем уме. Это все Трелейн. На самом деле ты не чувствуешь ничего такого». Вместо этого, он уступил своей слабости и произнес слова, что могли уничтожить их навсегда:  
  
\- Ты первый.  
  
Спок склонил голову и опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, пойми: я хотел, чтобы все было иначе, - произнес он. – В последние два дня я вел себя неподобающе и прошу за это прощения.  
  
\- Не говори так. Случившееся не твоя вина. – «Это моя ошибка, - подумал Джим. - Это я виноват, что принимал все слишком близко к сердцу – так близко, что наши враги заметили это».  
  
\- Я был необоснованно агрессивен и поплатился за это, - возразил Спок. – Но не это главное, - он помедлил и посмотрел Джиму в глаза глубоким, серьезным взглядом. - Джим, я не могу выразить… я хочу сказать, это сложно для вулканца…  
  
В этот момент Джим уже знал, чем закончится этот разговор. Он знал и все же не мог заставить себя поверить; как знал механизм работы транспортатора, но так и не свыкся с мыслью, что при этом его тело распадается на атомы. Поэтому он просто стоял, не шевелясь, словно наблюдатель в собственном теле, глядя, как его старпом бросил попытки подобрать слова и шагнул в его личное пространство.  
  
Когда Спок наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, Джим лишь приподнял подбородок и закрыл глаза.  
  
Такой робкий, такой милый. Спок прижался к губам Джима с той же осторожной точностью, с какой делал все, за что брался. Он держал руки сжатыми в замок за спиной, едва ли вообще разомкнув губы, и все закончилось так быстро, что было почти платоническим, но Джима все равно бросило в дрожь, а коленки угрожающе ослабли. Он не был бы ошеломлен сильнее, вцепись Спок в него руками, откинь он его назад и запечатлей на его губах поцелуй столь же страстный, как на той старой фотографии конца второй мировой войны на Земле.  
  
Джим всегда считал, что его репутация как ценителя инопланетной красоты мало им заслужена. В наши дни кто не целовал представителей полудюжины различных рас? Но весь его опыт, такой многообразный и вполне себе приятный, даже рядом не стоял, как можно было сравнивать? Так хорошо… и состояние эйфории длилось еще долго после того, как сам поцелуй прервался.  
  
Джим открыл глаза: Спок наблюдал за ним с мягким выражением глаз, стоя достаточно близко, чтобы Джим мог чувствовать его дыхание на своем лице.  
  
Джим отодвинулся назад, хотя все его инстинкты кричали ему снова сократить расстояние между ними.  
  
\- Спок, - выдавил он сквозь ком в горле. – Прости.  
  
\- Джим, я… - выражение лица Спока изменилось, теперь он выглядел совершенно разбитым. – Я думал…  
  
\- Мне, правда, жаль, - снова произнес Джим и ушел так быстро, как только мог, пока не успел изменить себе, пока не потерял право зваться достойным капитаном.  
  
Полдюжины быстрых размашистых шагов – и он оказался у своей каюты. Недостаточно далеко для собственного спокойствия, но больше идти было некуда. Войдя в темную комнату, он закрыл глаза и на мгновение замер на пороге, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- Закрыть двери, - пробормотал он и привалился спиной к твердой поверхности. – Свет - на семьдесят процентов.  
  
Перед Джимом, на его собственном стуле, сидел Трелейн, закинув ноги на стол и листая одну из книг Джима.  
  
Джим ждал этого весь день, но это не значит, что ожидание подготовило его к реальности происходящего. Его охватила особая, ни на что не похожая злость, сродни той, что сжигала его во время визита Кодоса на «Энтерпрайз» и в течение охоты за существом, что уничтожило «Фарагут». Эта злость была отчетлива, всепоглощающа и, совершенно определенно, безрассудна.  
  
\- Что вы сделали?!  
  
Трелейн даже глаз не поднял от книги. У Джима сжалось сердце: это была «Поэзия Салдека».  
  
\- Мне принадлежит множество достижений, дорогой капитан. Вам придется быть более конкретным.  
  
Джим пронесся через всю комнату и скинул ноги Трелейна со стола, наполовину развернув того в кресле. Трелейн выглядел искренне удивленным, но у Джима не было времени, чтобы насладиться плодами своих трудов.  
  
\- Что вы сделали? Стрела. Мой старпом.  
  
\- Я думал, это очевидно, - злобно ухмыльнулся Трелейн. – В конце концов, это мифы вашей расы. Я всего лишь применил их, - он убрал книжку и сложил руки вместе. – Забавная книжица. И отличное представление, кстати. Неудивительно, что вы одиноки, если один-единственный поцелуй способен обратить вас в бегство.  
  
У Джима кровь застучала в ушах, и он занес руку, чтобы врезать ему прямо по его надменной, злобной физиономии. Однако кулак пролетел прямо сквозь Трелейна, который вдруг стал не плотнее голограммы. Джим пришел в себя и сделал несколько шагов назад, надеясь, что этого небольшого трюка было достаточно, чтобы сканеры уловили присутствие Трелейна. Достаточно, чтобы ловушка сработала. Но Сулу обещал, что они сразу почувствуют, когда щиты опустятся и радиация польется внутрь, а пока не происходило ничего.  
  
В дверь позвонили, и в каюте Джима раздался голос, приглушенный и полный мольбы.  
  
-  _Это Спок. Я могу войти?_  
  
Джим кинул Трелейну предупреждающий взгляд.  
  
\- Не смейте.  
  
Вспышка света – и в центре комнаты возник Спок с поднятой вверх рукой, словно только что намеревался снова нажать кнопку звонка.  
  
\- Я безупречно выбрал момент, не так ли? – сказал Трелейн, по большей части, сам себе.  
Полная телепортация – и по-прежнему ничего. Джим балансировал на грани откровенного ужаса. Что происходило? Почему они не опускали щиты?  
  
\- Трелейн, - ровным голосом произнес Спок. – Зачем вы вернулись, если вам здесь больше не рады?  
  
\- Я здесь, чтобы вкусить плоды моей мести, конечно же! – Трелейн сложил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся Джиму. – Уверен, капитан думает, что они давно созрели.  
  
Что-то внутри Джима оборвалось; вся его упрямая самонадеянность рассыпалась на множество осколков. Он больше не мог этого выносить. Не мог держаться за свою решимость, когда сознанием его старпома манипулировали прямо на его глазах.  
  
\- Я не хочу этого. Пожалуйста, Трелейн. Я этого не хочу.  
  
\- Но вы же хотите, - Трелейн хлопнул руками и потер ладони друг о друга, как все злодеи. – Что и делает все это таким забавным!  
  
\- Я хочу Спока. Если вы принуждаете его, это не Спок.  
  
\- К чему меня принуждают?  
  
\- Он воздействует на ваши эмоции. – Вот и все. Вот то, что он должен был сказать еще десять минут назад, а теперь было уже слишком поздно.  
  
\- Я привел тебя к этому, ты, глупец! Влюбиться в человека! – Трелейн раскатисто рассмеялся. Джима замутило от горя и ярости.  
  
\- Джим, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, - торопливо произнес Спок, дотрагиваясь до плеча Джима. – Моя воля принадлежит лишь мне одному.  
  
Это было чертовски больно, но Джим сбросил руку Спока.  
  
\- Я знаю, что так и кажется. И Спок, я бы хотел, чтобы так и было. Но это не так. Он использует тебя против меня, как и раньше. Ужин, книга…  
  
\- Сборник "Поэзия" уже некоторое время находился в моем владении, Джим, - перебил Спок, по-прежнему удивительно хладнокровный - Я собирался передать его вам при подходящем случае с целью... полагаю, верное выражение звучит как "закинуть удочку", - он посмотрел на Джима с некоторым беспокойством во взгляде, как всегда, когда испытывал сомнения в отношении человеческой идиомы и ждал подтверждения.  
  
Джим был совершенно выбит из колеи таким поворотом событий.  
  
\- Вы спланировали это? Когда?  
  
\- Приблизительно четыре месяца три дня и шесть часов назад, - отозвался Спок. - Именно тогда я увидел книгу в свободной продаже в одной из вулканских колоний. Вы можете проверить учет моих покупок, если хотите.  
  
И вот это, на минуточку, было бесспорным образцом логики. Спок приводил доказательства в спокойной, рациональной манере, хоть и в помощь совершенно иррациональному утверждению. На мгновения Джим потерял дар речи перед лицом этого парадокса.  
  
\- И началось все не сегодня вечером, - продолжал Спок еще более уверенным тоном, словно подстегнутый собственными мысленными доводами. - Я активно пытался соблазнить вас в течение последних двух и пяти десятых дней.  
  
\- Что? - вклинился Трелейн. Его голос прозвучал непривычно глухо. Они проигнорировали его.  
  
Еще больше логики. Массаж в компьютерных лабораториях, их разговор перед тем, как вечеринка накрылась медным тазом. Другие моменты в эти последние недели, быть может, не такие частые, но в том же духе. Исходи эти знаки внимания от кого другого, Джим тут же распознал бы в них флирт, но когда речь шла о Споке, Джим не мог позволить себе поверить им. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, только не после стольких лет молчаливой любви на расстоянии.  
  
\- Это точно?  
  
Спок задумался на пару мгновений.  
  
\- Полагаю, я ни в коей мере не могу быть "точен", но для того, чтобы мои утверждения были неверны, как мои, так и ваши воспоминания должны бы были быть подвержены существенной модификации.  
  
\- И если Трелейн так мало знает о вулканской культуре, как бы он мог додуматься до книги? - добавил Джим, чтобы еще больше убедить себя.  
  
\- Подождите минуточку, подождите одну минуточку! О чем это вы двое тут сотрясаете воздух?  
  
\- В самом деле, - часть напряжения исчезла из лица Спока, когда он понял, что Джим согласен с его аргументами. - Мне следовало отложить свои авансы в свете последних событий, но...  
  
\- Вы, жалкие смертые, не могли бы вы немного помолчать?! - оба тут же повернулись к Трелейну, который выглядел, как ребенок, узнавший, что не получит десерт. - В чем дело? Где безумие? Где страсть Аполлона к Дафне? Где насилие?  
  
Теперь настала очередь Джима чувствовать себя совершенно сбитым с толку.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Трелейн спрыгнул со стула и недоверчиво ткнул пальцем в Джима.  
  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что золотая стрела, пронзая плоть, не приводит к возникновению страстной и принудительной любви?  
  
\- Она приводит к травме, - подал голос Спок. - К серьезной потере продуктивности.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Разве вы, уродливые мешки, преимущественно состоящие из воды, не имеете, черт, как же вы это называете, - Трелейн бездумно жестикулировал, - биохимической реакции на золотые снаряды? Неотрансфриттеры или еще какой вздор?  
  
Джим обменялся взглядами со Споком, который казался так же озадачен, как и он.  
  
\- Вообще-то, нет.  
  
\- Так значит все, что он сделал, было потому, что он так захотел?  
  
\- Да, - ответил на этот раз Спок, уверенно глядя на Джима.  
  
Трелейн сплюнул и уставился на них с разинутым ртом, словно вытащенная из воды рыба.  
  
\- Это никуда не годится. Совсем-совсем никуда не годится, - он сложил руки на груди и с гордым видом прошествовал в угол, бормоча себе под нос.  
  
\- Вы не можете управлять чувствами, - прошептал Джим. Осознание снизошло на него, как первый день весны. Трелейн мог создать более или менее сносную еду и впечатляющую бальную комнату, но человек был несколько сложнее груши. В этой области он действовал абсолютно поверхностно, даже не потрудившись копнуть в глубину. - Вы не можете управлять нашими разумами, не так ли?  
  
\- Ну конечно не могу! Почему еще я был вынужден обратиться к вашим мифам, чтобы встряхнуть вас? - Трелейн разочарованно вскинул руки в воздух. - В самом деле, капитан, мне двенадцать миллионов, а не двенадцать сотен миллионов.  
  
Джим понятия не имел, что это должно означать, но чувствовал слишком большое облегчение, чтобы это заботило его.  
  
\- То есть вы не имеете ко всему этому никакого отношения?  
  
\- Судя по всему, - выплюнул Трелейн.  
  
\- Очаровательно, - заметил Спок. - Вы играетесь с вселенной, но при этом не имеете подлинного представления о том, как она устроена.  
  
\- О браво, ничтожество. Твои наблюдения просто изумляют. А с чего, по-твоему, я путешествую последние несколько миллиардов лет? Требуется время, чтобы изучить мельчайшие детали межатомных взаимодействий, - Трелейн тряхнул головой, потом взял себя в руки и одернул свое экстравагантное голубое пальто. - Неважно. Неважно. Мне просто придется наказать вас по-другому.  
  
Все было либо очень плохо, либо очень хорошо. Если только какой-нибудь пьяный энсин не перенастроил сенсоры на обнаружение щенков, команда Джима просто не могла не поймать сигнал, что бы Трелейн ни собирался сделать. Давай, думал он мрачно. Только попробуй.  
  
Но не успел Трелейн пошевельнуть и пальцем, как корабль тряхануло. Сувениры и безделушки посыпались с полок, и Джим мгновенно подобрался, следуя инстинктам давнего жителя Сан-Франциско. Он просунул пальцы в отверстия декоративной перегородки и схватил Спока за руку, не давая тому упасть, когда того дернуло в сторону стола. Тряска резко возросла - достаточно, чтобы Джим рискнул предположить 5 баллов по шкале Рихтера - и Трелейн с отчаянным вскриком повалился на пол.  
  
В то же мгновение вибрация прекратилась, и Джим осторожно выпустил из рук и перегородку, и Спока. Затаив дыхание, он разглядывал их гостя, безо всякого достоинства растянувшегося на полу.  
  
Когда Трелейн поднялся на ноги, его глаза были круглыми, как плошки. Он быстро-быстро моргал и несколько мгновений лишь ощупывал руками воздух вокруг, словно мим, запертый в прозрачной коробке. Это было чудесное зрелище.  
  
\- Что... Что за черт... Это неправильно, - он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и его передернуло, а потом еще раз, уже сильнее. - Это невозможно! Где она?  
  
По связи раздался голос Сулу, усталый и озабоченный.  
  
-  _Щиты убраны, капитан. У вас там все в порядке?_  
  
\- Мы справляемся, - Джим снова оперся на перегородку, переводя дыхание. - Почему так долго?  
  
-  _Простите, сэр. Не сразу получилось занять позицию, но сейчас мы сохраняем стабильность. Я уже говорил, что ненавижу магнитные поля?_  
  
\- Проследите, чтобы так и все и оставалось, мистер Сулу. Конец связи, - Джим скрестил руки, наслаждаясь ощущением отомщенного эго, чему немало поспособствовало отчаянное падение Трелейна. Нет, не запертый в коробке мим, подумал он. Скорее, кот, охотящийся за лазерным огоньком. - Что-то потеряли?  
  
\- Я... Но как... Это была моя любимая волна! Что вы с ней сделали? - в голосе Трелейна послышались визгливые панические нотки, и он потребовал у Джима: - Верните ее немедленно!  
  
\- Вам придется обсудить это с пульсаром, - сказал Джим.  
  
\- Что? - взвыл Трелейн. - Это несправедливо! Нечестная игра!  
  
\- Пульсар, капитан? - уже одна характерная заинтересованность, прозвучавшая в голосе Спока, вызвала у Джима окончательное чувство облегчения. - Быть может, ПиСиЭр Си50312?  
  
Джим кивнул.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Капитан, как вы?..  
  
\- Прочитал ваши заметки, - Джим пожал плечами. Всего лишь немного экстраполировал.  
  
\- Мои наработки еще не были на стадии связной гипотезы.  
  
\- Но ваши догадки стоят больше, чем констатация факта от большинства людей.  
  
\- Догадки, капитан? - Спок сделал вид, будто оскорблен, но его голос звучал довольно.  
  
\- В любом случае, как вы могли не понять, где мы находимся? Я думал, вы сверились с нашим курсом еще в медтосеке.  
  
Лицо Спока помрачнело.  
  
\- Это так. Полагаю, доктор снабдил меня неактуальными данными касательно нашего статуса, - он покачал головой и кинул на Джима многозначительный взгляд. - Кроме того, меня отвлекли некоторые другие заботы.  
  
Тем временем Трелейн, ссутулившись и повесив голову, доковылял до стула Джима, на котором продолжил предаваться жалости к самому себе. На протяжении всего их разговора он не прекращал стонать что-то вроде "о горе мне!" и цитировать отрывки из чего-то, подозрительно напоминавшего "Книгу Иова". Заметив, что снова стал центром всеобщего внимания, он обратил свою речь к ним, вечный трагик.  
  
\- Похоже, я недооценил вас, капитан, - Трелейн закрыл лицо ладонями. - Какой конфуз! Я никогда не смогу забыть об этом.  
  
\- Уверен, вы себя простите, - отозвался Джим. - Несколько миллионов лет - долгое время.  
  
Трелейн издал неясный, бессмысленный стон, сильно похожий на вой умирающего бизона.  
  
\- О, и что же вы сделаете со мной?!  
  
\- Мы высадим вас на планете, вращающейся вокруг этой чудесной маленькой звезды. Она совершенно лишена жизни, но уверен, в конечном итоге вы найдете способ покинуть ее, - сказал Джим, отмечая в себе странные покровительственные чувства теперь, когда перевес был на его стороне. - Вам не помешает небольшой вызов, Трелейн.  
  
\- Тьфу! Одна только попытка понять вашу чертову культуру уже сама по себе тот еще вызов! - отозвался Трелейн с презрительными нотками. - Века истории - и ни крупицы правды. В следующий раз вы скажете мне, что шоколад не вызывает у ваших женщин истерические припадки!  
  
Джим кинул на Спока озадаченный взгляд: тот держался непривычно напряженно.  
  
\- Полагаю, он ссылается на товарную рекламу.  
  
\- Так это тоже неточное описание?  
  
\- Нет, - откликнулся Джим с искренним изумлением. Не то чтобы он жаловался: беспомощность и наивность очень даже шли Трелейну. - Разве вы не видели, как люди ели на вечеринке?  
  
\- Но... Но он же... Все время, по вашим голоканалам, и... - Трелейн тупо уставился перед собой, а потом шлепнул самого себя ладонью по лбу. - Проклятый глюон, ваш вид просто невозможен! Как вы вообще существуете, не теряясь в пустующих черных дырах в ваших головах? - он бросился мимо Джима к дверям, все еще запертым и не желающим поддаваться. - Позор мне! Выпустите меня отсюда, молю вас! Высадите меня на вашу пустынную планету как можно скорее!  
  
***  
  
К тому времени, как шаттл был готов, детская истерика Трелейна несколько поутихла, и на протяжении всего предприятия он вел себя весьма смирно, хотя и чуть более резко, чем обычно. Скотти, прошедший мимо Джима со Споком, пока те в последний раз вели их гостя по корабельным коридорам, с победной улыбкой помахал им вслед зажатыми в руках разобранным генератором силового поля и топливными трубками. Трелейн едва ли обрел бы тихую гавань в море радиации за пределами корабля.  
  
Когда они прибыли в ангар с шаттлами, Трелейн остановился у входа и окинул оценивающим взглядом свой транспорт в один конец. Казалось, он глубоко ушел в собственные мысли – Джима поражала его способность выглядеть столь печально и внушительно.  
  
\- Мое пребывание здесь доставило мне удовольствие, - неожиданно заявил Трелейн. Это было самое искреннее заявление, который Джим когда-либо от него слышал. – Такая скука все время торчать рядом с теми, кто старше вас раза в три. Они смотрят на меня свысока, потому что я пока не умею создавать квазар или изменять пространственно-временную ткань. Можете себе представить? Нет, думаю, не можете.  
  
Вот и все, напускная кротость вылетела в окно. «Что поделать, - подумал Джим. - Хорошего понемножку». Он вздохнул и протянул ему руку.  
  
\- Мы квиты?  
  
Одно напряженное мгновение Трелейн лишь пристально смотрел на него, а потом устало улыбнулся, впервые выглядя на все свои двенадцать миллионов лет.  
  
\- Мы квиты.  
  
\- Тогда заключим джентльменское соглашение. Пообещайте, что больше не будете докучать ни моим людям, ни другим членам Федерации.  
  
\- Хорошо, обещаю. В конце концов, победа за вами.  
  
\- Не так быстро, - Джим выпустил руку Трелейна из своей хватки. – Поклянитесь на том, во что вы верите.  
  
\- Например?  
  
\- Быть может, на абсолютной константе? – подсказал Спок.  
  
\- Не глупите, мистер Спок. Нет никакой абсолютной константы, - Трелейн даже потянулся, чтобы потрепать Спока по щеке, словно тот был смышленым, но глубоко заблуждающимся ребенком. Джим пожалел, что не мог запечатлеть выражение ужаса и презрения на лице Спока на память для потомков.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда, - продолжил Джим, борясь со смехом, - на том, что ближе всего к константе. Должно же быть что-то.  
  
Трелейн нахмурился, его лицо скривилось в преувеличенной задумчивости.  
  
\- Я клянусь этим, - провозгласил он, поджав губы и прищурив глаза, и медленно указал сначала на Джима, а потом на Спока. – Как бы вы это ни называли.  
  
Потом поспешно пожал протянутую ему руку и, высвободившись, зашагал к шаттлу – на этот раз уже ни капли не колеблясь. Он даже не оглянулся, и пневматические двери сомкнулись за его спиной. Джим был слишком ошарашен, чтобы произнести хоть слово, пока они не вернулись в коридор для запуска программы старта.  
  
Спок ввел подтверждающие годы в панель управления.  
  
\- Хоть я и ценю вашу попытку уладить наши разногласия, - проговорил он, - мне несколько сложно принять его слова на веру, учитывая, что он провалил уже второй шанс.  
  
\- Будем надеяться, Бог любит троицу.  
  
Они смотрели по зрительному экрану, как ангар был разгерметизирован, и массивные двери разъехались в стороны, открывая вид на ослепительно яркий пульсар. Шаттл начал свой автоматический спуск на поверхность планеты, и Джим был несказанно рад, когда, вслед за этим, щиты «Энтерпрайз» были снова подняты.  
  
Он обернулся к своему первому помощнику, своему другу, своему больше-чем-другу, который все еще следил глазами за перемещением шаттла. Тот был уже не более чем точкой вдалеке – белое пятно на серой поверхности крохотной планеты.  
  
\- О чем-то задумались, мистер Спок?  
  
\- Полагаю, я согласен с Трелейном.  
  
В этом заявлении было столько же смысла, как если бы Спок вдруг объявил о своем уходе из флота с целью стать склизким денебианским дьяволом.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Выражаясь его словами, за падением великих наблюдать интересней всего.


	5. Chapter 5

Всем словно задышалось легче, когда несколько часов спустя “Энтерпрайз” наконец выбрался из зоны действия пульсара. Казалось, весь корабль испустил коллективный вздох облегчения, и по молчаливому соглашению никому не надо было заступать на службу, по крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько часов. Только Скотти со своими инженерами-фанатиками был занят. Большая часть научного оборудования корабля требовала срочного ремонта после того, как оно подверглись действию такого количества заряженных частиц, а членам экипажа пришлось принимать противолучевые препараты в качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности, но в общем и целом, Джим счел всю операцию успешной.  
  
Он только-только выбрался из ультразвукового душа и сидел за столом, дописывая последние строки официального отчета о прошедшем инциденте, когда Спок опустил руку ему на плечо. На этот раз, за закрытыми дверями капитанской каюты, у него не было причин отстраняться.  
  
Больше чем успех. Феноменальный успех.  
  
\- Я о многом должен рассказать тебе, - произнес Спок.  
  
\- Начинай, прошу, - Джим выключил консоль и, крутанувшись в кресле, поднял на Спока глаза. – Я многое хочу узнать.  
  
Он ждал, пока Спок соберется с мыслями, благодарный за возможность насладиться редким видом вулканца, пытающегося осмыслить собственные эмоции. Часть него все еще ожидала, что в любой момент он проснется – один в собственной кровати. Другая же парила где-то за Антаресом.  
  
\- Я воспылал к тебе страстью, едва пришло мое Время, - наконец пробормотал Спок, и одни эти слова вызвали у Джима вспышку ответного желания. Он потянулся, чтобы коснуться запястья Спока, побуждая его продолжать. – Когда Т’Принг отвергла меня, в своем помешательстве я желал обратиться к тебе, но Т’Пау не позволила этого, и тогда я впал в плак-тау. Это длилось всего мгновение, но Джим… я никогда не ведал ничего подобного. Я был слишком потерян, чтобы испытывать страх. Или стыд. Я… у меня нет слов.  
  
Все это время Спок не только знал о чувствах Джима, но и разделял их. Все это время, что Джим сдерживал себя, отталкивал Спока, спал с кем попало, мучительно пытаясь скрыть свои чувства.  
  
\- Спок, - выдавил он хриплым голосом, - почему ты ничего не говорил?  
  
\- Я почти сказал, - Спок отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
\- Когда обнаружил, что ты жив. - «Ну конечно», - пронеслось в голове у Джима, когда та непроизвольная сияющая улыбка снова предстала перед его мысленным взором. У Джима сердце сжалось от досады, что он не воспользовался тогда моментом, не проигнорировал Маккоя и Чепел, чтобы совершить что-то совершенно непрофессиональное. – Но остаточное действие пон фарра прошло, - продолжал Спок, - Логика вернулась ко мне в полной мере, а с ней и способность управлять эмоциями. Что я и продолжал делать с тех пор.  
  
\- Так долго. Что изменилось?  
  
\- Я вступил с тобой в контакт разумов во время мелкотианского инцидента и познал природу твоих чувств ко мне, - Спок отвернулся и сделал шаг в сторону, пряча лицо. – После долгих размышлений и обмена рядом писем с мамой, я заключил, что должен попытаться.  
  
Джим сделал себе мысленную пометку в следующий раз, как увидит леди Аманду, заключить ее в медвежьи объятья - и плевать на приличия!  
  
\- Итак, мистер Спок, - он поднялся с кресла и, обойдя Спока, остановился прямо перед ним. – Какой курс действия вы рекомендуете на данном этапе?  
  
Спок приподнял бровь, хотя смотрел при этом куда угодно, только не Джиму в глаза.  
  
\- Я находился под впечатлением, что в данных обстоятельствах принято вступать в коитус.  
  
Джим не ожидал, что Спок будет так прямолинеен, и использование медицинской терминологии вовсе не должно было бросать его в дрожь. В тот момент он ничего так не хотел, как схватить Спока и увлечь его за собой на пол, но внутренне благородство подсказывало ему иное:  
  
\- Если ты хочешь еще подумать об этом, то все в порядке.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - отозвался Спок. – Данная перспектива занимала мои мысли уже некоторое время.  
  
На этом Джим решил, что пора уже что-то предпринять, пока слова Спока не довели его до довольно постыдного состояния. Он шагнул ближе, почти прижимаясь к Споку, и провел ладонями вверх и вниз по его рукам, мысленно радуясь тому, что у нижней футболки короткие рукава.  
  
\- Лишь «некоторое» время? Никаких дней, часов и секунд? – прошептал он, подняв на Спока глаза, и его губы тронула дразнящая улыбка. – Спок, ты допускаешь неточности.  
  
Спок сглотнул, приведя в движение выступающие на шее жилы, – и Джим едва сдержался от того, чтобы податься вперед и поймать губами легкий трепет его мышц.  
  
\- Я всего лишь нахожу, что тебя сложно измерить.  
  
\- Ах ты, сладкоречивый демон! – Джим позволил руке скользнуть выше и опустил ее Споку на щеку. – Хочешь сам задать темп? Или это сделать мне?  
  
Спок слегка наклонил голову в сторону.  
  
\- Поясни.  
  
\- Неважно. Просто не будем спешить.  
  
Джим отстранился от Спока и начал медленно отступать к декоративной перегородке. Он не был уверен, что по пути к постели его ноги не подогнутся, а сердце не взорвется от восторга, но удача была на его стороне. Опустившись на самый край, он скинул сапоги и стал смотреть, как Спок робко приблизился, остановившись у перегородки, чтобы снять собственную обувь. Джим потянулся к нему руками и увлек на кровать.  
  
Они неловко улеглись друг подле друга на узком матраце, упиравшемся прямо в стену. Отсутствие места способствовало сближению, но не успел Джим устроиться поудобнее, как его вдруг накрыла блажь.  
  
\- Подожди минутку. – Он перегнулся через Спока и потянулся к консоли около кровати, чтобы включить прямую трансляцию изображения с главного иллюминатора: PSR C50312 все еще находилась в пределах видимости – ошеломляющее зрелище. Спок посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом. – Прости мне мою романтичность. Видит Бог, в последнее время мне не раз приходилось мириться с твоей, - он вытянул руку вдоль спины Спока, а другую закинул ему на талию, уткнувшись подбородком где-то между шеей и плечом.  
  
Спок пододвинулся, чтобы дать ему место.  
  
\- Моя «романтичность» была лишь логичным следованием человеческим традициям в интересах…  
  
Джим обхватил лицо Спока руками и поцеловал так нежно, как только умел. Он целовал его осторожно, основательно, намереваясь сохранить в памяти каждую мелочь: мягкость губ Спока, прохладу его кожи, то, как он постепенно расслаблялся под пальцами Джима. Поначалу поцелуй был неловок: Спок явно слишком долго обдумывал каждое движение, но Джим упорно продолжал, тихо подбадривая его, и показывал, что делать, на собственном примере. Ничего удивительного, что Спок оказался способным учеником, и совсем скоро позволил губам приоткрыться под напором Джима, а потом сам потянулся к его рукам и лицу и даже ласково куснул Джима за губу.  
  
Джим вложил в поцелуй все, что чувствовал, а потом решил поднять ставку, нервничая, как подросток в первом путешествии на пути взаимных ласк. Он слегка переместился и, накрыв ладонями колени Спока, раздвинул их, чтобы улечься между ними, оказавшись еще ближе к вулканцу. Расстояние между их телами, каким бы крошечным оно ни было, становилось все более невыносимым с каждой секундой. Джим запустил руку под черную футболку, а другой обхватил Спока за шею и снова притянул в поцелуй.  
  
На этот раз Спок откликнулся с безыскусным самозабвением, сжимая спину Джима, цепляясь пальцами за банный халат. Джим переместил губы на шею Спока, посасывая и покусывая, наслаждаясь горьковатым привкусом его кожи.  
  
\- Подними руки, - выдохнул он вулканцу на ухо и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на остром кончике.  
  
По неизвестной причине именно это крошечное действие стало для Джима последней каплей. Он так привык к весу конкретно этого несбыточного желания, что его осуществление было сродни удару молнии. Джим неловко помог Споку стянуть футболку, но после этого был вынужден остановиться и зажмурить глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Джим?  
  
\- Я в порядке. Дай мне минутку, - его руки соскользнули с плеч Спока вниз по груди, по мягким темным волоскам и плоскому животу, чтобы замереть на сильных бедрах. «Настоящий, - думал он. - Это по-настоящему». Все эти годы отрицание служило Джиму точкой опоры, а теперь ему нужно было найти себе новый якорь. Однако он колебался при мысли о том, что этим якорем может стать живое существо, кто бы это ни был, как много бы он ни значил для него.  
  
Пальцы осторожно прошлись по костяшкам его собственных, по его кистям, подобно каплям дождя, что уносят с собой летнюю духоту, вырывая из собственных мыслей. Руки вулканцев необычайно чувствительны, вспомнил Джим, то ли из занятий по анатомии, то ли из разговора в каком-то занюханном баре. И действительно: дыхание Спока сбилось, стоило его ладони плавно заскользить вверх и вниз по рукам Джима, унося прочь последние сомнения.  
  
Джим переплел их пальцы вместе – один за другим, и Спок застонал, приподнимая бедра. Не теряя времени, Джим поцеловал Спока сразу и по-человечески, и по-вулкански, скользнув языком ему в рот, когда тот снова испустил низкий стон.  
  
Постепенно они стали смелее, а их действия – спокойнее, быстрее и спонтаннее. Спок сам потянул халат с плеч Джима, запечатлевая поцелуй на каждом сантиметре обнажавшейся кожи. Джим был разочарован, обнаружив, что соски Спока, так призывно темневшие, обладали слабой чувствительностью, но Спок прекрасно понимал намеки. Вскоре после этого он мягко зацепил ногтями джимовы соски, и тот задохнулся, выгибаясь под его руками. Спок познакомил его с _chensei_  – двумя скрытыми железами внизу своей спины, которые заставляли его выгибаться, когда Джим растирал их пальцами. Но что манило Джима больше всего, так это выпуклость, натягивавшая брюки Спока спереди.  
  
Он накрыл его член ладонью поверх нескольких слоев одежды и получил положительную реакцию. Со всей этой одеждой было сложно сказать наверняка, но это не было похоже ни на что, встречавшееся ему раньше. Джим подцепил пальцами пояс форменных флотских брюк и исподнего. Это был он, момент истины.  
  
Оказалось, что член Спока похож на четыре каната, туго переплетенных друг с другом. Он был примерно того же размера, что и человеческий, но слегка заострялся к кончику, подобно конусу, и не имел головки. Мошонки у вулканцев тоже не было; у Джима были свои подозрения на этот счет еще со времен особенно жестокой схватки на планете, где местные жители были по пояс среднему человеку, в которой Спок отделался куда меньшим ущербом, нежели все остальные. Джим подумал, не был ли Спок все равно чувствителен в том месте, где должна быть мошонка, но у него было предостаточно времени, чтобы выяснить это позже. Прямо сейчас он решил начать с очевидного.  
  
Джим обхватил ладонью бороздчатую, зеленоватую плоть и провел рукой от основания до самого кончика. Он смотрел, словно зачарованный, как глаза Спока закрылись, бедра слегка приподнялись, а из горла вырвался тихий стон. Тест определенно требовал повторения. Джим успел предпринять как минимум дюжину попыток, пока Спок сражался с узлом, удерживавшим полы халата Джима вместе, и, наконец, победил его. С победоносным блеском в глазах он окончательно стянул халат с Джима и отшвырнул в сторону.  
  
Несмотря на всю свою неопытность, Спок вел себя далеко не пассивно. Напротив, по ходу действа он становился все более и более напористым. Джим должен был предвидеть это, когда ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль прижать руки Спока к кровати. Тут в его предплечья вцепились мертвой хваткой, потом резко перевернули, дезориентируя, – и Джим обнаружил себя распластанным на спине. Упершись локтями в матрац, Спок возвышался над ним с насмешливым выражением на лице, вдавливая Джима в кровать весом собственного тела. Джим рассмеялся, слабо пытаясь освободиться из вулканской хватки. С минуту они боролись, и в этом состязании силы, каким бы неравным оно ни казалось, было что-то приятно будоражащее.  
  
Особенно тяжело было сопротивляться, когда каждое движение лишь приводило к тому, что их члены отвлекающе терлись об обнаженную кожу. Спок специально старался попасть так, чтобы его бедро оказывалось как раз напротив паха Джима.  
  
Что ж, в эту игру могли играть двое. Джим завел ноги за колени Спока и выгнулся вверх, с рычанием потираясь об него членом. Спок дрогнул, и этого хватило, чтобы Джим столкнул его с себя и взял верх.  
  
Однако, когда он попытался взгромоздиться на Спока сверху, его слегка занесло.  
  
\- О! Проклятье!  
  
\- Джим, с тобой все в порядке? – Спок тут же соскочил с кровати и присел около него, опустив руку ему на плечо.  
  
В голове все еще звенело от глухого удара.  
  
\- Да, - Джим на пробу повел пальцами на руках и ногах, спина ныла в месте ушиба. – Наверное.  
  
\- Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
\- Что мне нужно, так это широкая кровать.  
  
\- Такая кровать заняла бы всю спальную нишу, - заметил Спок, и Джим смерил его убийственным взглядом. – В любом случае, я завтра же поговорю с начальником снабжения.  
  
Он помог Джиму снова забраться на кровать и с минуту ощупывал его, скорее, в медицинских целях, нежели в сексуальных. Джим кинул взгляд на свой член, который заметно поник за время инцидента, трус несчастный.  
  
\- Хм, так не пойдет, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Думаю, я могу исправить ситуацию, - Спок притянул Джима спиной к себе и, удерживая его одной рукой в этом положении, другой потянулся вокруг его талии. Так, обхватив Джима руками и ногами, он начал мучительно медленно надрачивать ему член. Умные пальцы быстро обнаружили все самые чувствительные местечки, и не прошло много времени, как Джим уже вскидывал бедра навстречу крепко сжатому кулаку Спока, в полной боевой готовности.  
  
\- Моя техника удовлетворительна?  
  
\- Первоклассна, - простонал Джим. Так хороша, что он долго не продержится, если Спок продолжит в том же духе. Он отпихнул руку Спока и, развернувшись в плену его ног, обхватил оба члена и начал ласкать их вместе. Краска бросилась ему в лицо от ощущения твердости и жара члена Спока в непосредственном контакте с его собственным, а разница в текстуре лишь усиливала наслаждение. Джим отстраненно подумал, как бы все эти борозды ощущались внутри него.  
  
Однако у Спока, похоже, были свои идеи на этот счет. Он первым прервал их краткое трение друг о друга и уложил Джима лицом вверх. Джим уже собирался было применить результаты долгих тренировок в спортзале на практике и закинуть ноги на сильные вулканские плечи, но вместо этого Спок сам его оседлал.  
  
\- О Боже, - Джим закрыл лицо рукой, потом выглянул из-за нее. – Спок, подожди, ты уверен?..  
  
\- Да, - отозвался тот и потянулся назад, чтобы взять в руку член Джима, хотя и выглядел несколько ошарашенным тем, что собирался сделать.  
  
\- Стой. Подожди минуту. Дай мне… Ты не можешь просто… - торопливо проговорил Джим из-под Спока и слегка приподнялся, опираясь на подушки. Обхватив Спока за подбородок, он притянул его в быстрый и влажный поцелуй, потом резко распахнул дверцы одной из прикроватных тумбочек и начал шарить в ней в поисках смазки. Наконец, нащупав бутылочку, он умудрился подхватить ту прежде, чем она выскользнула из пальцев.  
  
Спок застенчиво посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Разве твоей естественной смазки недостаточно?  
  
\- Может и достаточно, если ты уже делал это. Но ты ведь не делал, я прав?  
  
\- Утвердительно, - лицо Спока приобрело занимательный оттенок оливкового. – Если не считать самостимуляцию, - добавил он, и Джиму пришлось воскресить в памяти солевого монстра и призрачных старух с планеты Сильвии, чтобы не перевозбудиться от столь бесценного откровения.  
  
\- Не совсем одно и то же, - слабо выдавил он, вернув себе иллюзию контроля. – Береженого Бог бережет, - он откупорил бутылочку и вылил немного лубриканта на ладонь. – Ладно. Давай в колено-локтевую.  
  
\- Но Джим, я… Я хотел бы… эта позиция весьма занимательна, но…  
  
Джиму понадобилось добрых пять секунд, чтобы понять, что Спок пытается сказать. Он сдержал смешок и провел чистой рукой по ребрам Спока.  
  
\- Хорошо. Мы сделаем это по-твоему, - он переместился, усаживаясь поудобней и, обхватив Спока рукой за талию, притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать прямо в солнечное сплетение. – Раздвинь пошире ноги для меня. Недостаточно. Чуть больше, - он рассмеялся, видя, что Спок упорно трактует «чуть больше» как «едва ощутимо». – На десять сантиметров с каждой стороны, мистер Спок. Мне приказать вам?  
  
Джим фактически почувствовал, как по коже Спока прошла волна жара.  
  
\- В этом не будет необходимости, - пробормотал тот и, наконец, раздвинул ноги.  
  
Спок прижимал Джима к груди, пока тот раскрывал его. Он был удивительно отзывчив, все время прятал лицо у Джима на шее и зарывался руками в его волосы, насаживался на пальцы Джима без единой жалобы или намека на сопротивление. Непохоже, чтобы у него была простата, но когда Джим сгибал пальцы в той области, что-то определенно происходило.  
  
\- Мне интересно, - произнес Джим, почти задыхаясь от желания, и добавил третий палец. – Есть ли какая-то конкретная причина, почему ты хочешь быть сверху?  
  
\- Мне снилось подобное развитие событий.  
  
\- Шутишь, - Джим поверить не мог, что у него была компания по этой части.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты… ты говорил мне, что тебе хорошо. Во сне.  
  
\- Что именно я говорил?  
  
\- Не могу вспомнить.  
  
\- Думаю, я знаю, - Джим вытащил пальцы из Спока, успокаивающе поглаживая его бедро, но в следующее мгновение снова толкнулся внутрь, растягивая тугое отверстие. Спок застонал и слегка приподнял бедра, подаваясь на пальцы Джима. – Наверное, сказал, что мне нравится, когда я могу тебя видеть. Наблюдать за выражением твоего лица, когда ты принимаешь меня, - он повторил предыдущее действие, в этот раз проникая еще глубже. – И боже, ты так легко делаешь это, не так ли?  
  
\- Джим… прошу… - выдавил Спок над его ухом, часто и тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Готов? – Спок был готов по любым меркам и уже давно, но Джим хотел услышать это от него самого.  
  
\- Да, - простонал тот. Больше ничего не сказав, он переместился назад, пристроился сверху и начал опускаться вниз, принимая Джима в свое тело.  
  
Джим задохнулся и тут же вцепился в бедра Спока, пытаясь заставить того притормозить, но, казалось, мышцы его рук размякли от наслаждения.  
  
\- Не переусердствуй.  
  
Спок закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Я не… - в следующее мгновение он коснулся его ягодицами, и Джим с низким стоном вскинул бедра ему навстречу. – О, Джим, я… ах! – Спок втянул губу любовника между зубов и, замерев, совершенно затих.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
  
Спок, наконец, выдохнул.  
  
\- Я… непривычен к этим ощущениям.  
  
\- Я же не делаю тебе больно?  
  
\- Нет, - быстро отозвался Спок. – Нет, просто, ощущение довольно… интенсивное.  
  
То, как последнее слово прозвучало из уст Спока, было восхитительным само по себе. «Интенсивное» было преуменьшением века. Должно быть, дело было в потрясающем вулканском самоконтроле, потому что сейчас его внутренние мышцы обхватывали Джима сильнее, нежели сразу после беспрепятственного входа – Джим просто парил в облаках наслаждения.  
  
Спок уперся руками в его бедра для опоры и начал двигаться, и Джим тут же снова переплел их пальцы, не отрывая от Спока глаз: мышцы медленно перекатывались под его кожей, а губы, соски и член были темно-зеленого оттенка, но важнее всего были мимолетные выражения, проносившиеся по лицу Спока. Джиму доводилось видеть то, что было за гранью человеческого понимания, но ничто не могло сравниться с искаженным в экстазе лицом Спока.  
  
Чувствуя, что сам уже близок к концу, Джим высвободил одну руку и обхватил ею член Спока, но тот оттолкнул ее в сторону, качая головой:  
  
\- Слишком много, - выдохнул он. – Я не могу…  
  
\- И не надо, - Джим снова завладел его членом, провел ладонью вверх, потер большим пальцем самый кончик.  
  
Бедра Спока словно зажили собственной жизнью, вскидываясь вверх вне зависимости от установленного ими же ритма. Джим с благоговением смотрел, как глаза Спока на мгновение расширились, закатились и закрылись, голова откинулась назад, а рот приоткрылся. Короткие резкие вскрики звучали одновременно и удивленно и восторженно. Он в исступлении насаживался на член Джима, а его анус долго и ритмично сжимался, пока он кончал.  
  
Джим сосредоточился, сконцентрировался, уцепился за ощущение, что отступало, отливало, подобно морской волне, пока он не зашел так далеко, что очередная волна опрокинула его навзничь. Удовольствие нахлынуло, ударив его под дых, сковав все члены, сдавив горло так, что он не мог и вдохнуть. А потом выкинуло на берег, беспомощной куклой, истрепанной волнами, хватающего ртом воздух и надрывно стонущего.  
  
Когда к Джиму немного вернулась способность воспринимать окружающее, он обнаружил, что Спок согнулся, уткнувшись ему в грудь лицом, и лишь тихо постанывал, вздрагивая всем телом от потрясения. Джим послал потолку слабую улыбку и провел ладонью по спине Спока вверх и вниз.  
  
\- Дыши глубоко, - прошептал он.  
  
На вдохе Спок совершенно замер. На выдохе – весь словно размяк, распластавшись на Джиме, и тот подумал, что это лучшее ощущение на свете. Джим коснулся макушки Спока губами, жалея, что не может достать до его уха, не пошевелившись, а даже малейшее движение сейчас было за пределами его возможностей.  
  
Некоторое время они просто лежали в тишине, остывая и восстанавливая дыхание. Спок накрыл руку Джима своей, медленно и лениво поглаживая его пальцы.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Джим решил, что уже вполне способен на односложные слова.  
  
\- Хорошо?  
  
В голосе Спока прозвучали легкие, но уловимые нотки удовольствия.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Еще некоторое время прошло в удовлетворенной тишине, и Джим почувствовал, что начинает проваливаться в сон, убаюканный обволакивающим теплом тела Спока. В самом начале, он отчетливо помнил, кожа Спока была прохладной, но сейчас она прямо источала жар, погружая Джима в сон. Огромным волевым усилием он заставил себя подняться с кровати, чтобы сходить за влажным полотенцем, зная, что если не очистит их обоих сейчас же, то сильно пожалеет об этом утром. Спок, извивавшийся под прикосновениями холодной, влажной материи, как тот святой, стал неожиданным бонусом.  
  
Когда с необходимым было покончено, Джим скользнул обратно в постель и прижался к Споку.  
  
\- Полагаю, было бы просто безответственно, если бы капитан и его первый помощник взяли неделю отпуска прямо посреди неизведанной территории.  
  
\- Более чем, - отозвался Спок. – Хотя не существует правил касательно синхронизации нашего расписания для приведения внеурочного времени в соответствие.  
  
\- Тогда решено.  
  
Мгновение Спок молчал.  
  
\- В контакте разумов возможно изменять свое восприятие времени.  
  
И, черт побери, Джим совершенно забыл об этом в пылу момента. Он не мог держать в голове все одновременно, и хватило одного взгляда на обнаженного Спока, чтобы эта картина заняла девяносто пять процентов его мозговой деятельности.  
  
\- Уже предвкушаю.  
  
\- По моей оценке, у нас еще много того, что можно предвкушать.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день оба опоздали на смену минут на десять из-за убежденности Спока, что совместное принятие ультразвукового душа намного эффективнее. Его гипотеза, мягко говоря, была ошибочной, и определение точного времени длительности контакта разумов оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Только когда оба явились на службу в одно и тоже время, Джиму пришло в голову, что, пожалуй, следовало скоординировать свое появление или хотя бы придумать хорошее оправдание. Взгляд, посланный им Маккоем, был полон подозрений, Ухура же смотрела на них с откровенным осуждением.  
  
\- Для вас два сообщения, сэр, - сказала она, когда Джим с чувством крайней неловкости прошел мимо ее кресла.  
  
\- От кого, лейтенант?  
  
\- Не могу сказать. Они просто появились в банке данных. Ни адреса, ни волны несущей частоты, ни подпространственной подписи, - она пожала плечами и передала ему падд.  
Джим открыл сообщения, спустившись на нижний уровень, а присоединившиеся к нему Спок с Маккоем заглянули ему через плечо.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _Приветствия и поздравления вам, мой дорогой экипаж «Энтерпрайз»!  
  
Надеюсь, это письмо найдет вас в добром здравии! Должен сказать, капитан, своей уловкой Вы вывели меня из строя на большую часть десятилетия по земному исчислению (и, пожалуйста, не мучайте себе, пытаясь постигнуть временной парадокс)! Я просто должен был выбраться, Вы же понимаете; в дельта-квадранте развивались квантовые флуктуации, и все, кто хоть сколько-нибудь стоит своих фотонов, собирались там быть!  
  
Но в процессе я узнал много нового и хочу поделиться знаниями в ответ! Я подумал, Вам будет интересно узнать, что современный символ сердца был изобретен монахом из Италии! Он увидел изображение сильфийского зерна на старинной монете и решил, что оно поразительно напоминает форму ягодиц и груди одной местной крестьянки! В приложении к этому письму Вы найдете и другие значительные поправки к истории Вашего нелепого праздника!  
  
А сейчас я должен откланяться, посему завершаю этот самый неэффективный из видов коммуникации! С этого момента и далее я обязуюсь соблюдать наш договор, капитан, слово джентльмена джентльмену.  
  
Всего хорошего!  
  
Сэр Трелейн Великолепный, эсквайр!  
  
PS. Мой дорогой капитан, хотя мне никогда не понять Вашего вкуса, желаю Вам только самого наилучшего! _  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Пока они все вместе читали письмо, на мостике стояла мертвая тишина. И снова тишина, пока перечитывали, чтобы рассеять последние сомнения. Джим уже был готов открыть приложение, но решил не делать этого, по крайней мере, пока.  
  
\- Похоже, он неверно понял функцию восклицательного знака, - наконец отметил Спок.  
  
\- Да нет, просто он пишет, как говорит, - фыркнул Маккой и потряс головой. – Что во втором сообщении, Джим?  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _Дамы, господа и прочие,  
  
Континуум желает выразить вам свою благодарность за то, что вы присмотрели за Кью, известным как Трелейн. Кью обещал, что будет находиться в Водовороте с Кью, а Кью сказал, что будет находиться в галактике Андромеды с Кью, но оба Кью вместо этого отправились в другие места. Мы приносим наши извинения за все неудобства и жизненные потери, вызванные этим инцидентом. Вашему низшему, более слабому виду больше не доставят проблем*.  
  
Бестелесно ваши,  
  
Кью  
  
*с большой долей вероятности _  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Кью? Континуум? – Джим нахмурился, в который раз за эти три дня испытывая острое желание ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что не спит. – Какого… - Спок откинул голову и поднял брови в вулканском эквиваленте пожатия плечами.  
  
\- Ну и ну, - проговорил Маккой и разразился смехом. – Классическая петиция. Он вовсе не ребенок. Он подросток.  
  
\- Полагаю, обратный адрес не прилагается, - с надеждой произнес Джим, снова просматривая письмо.  
  
– Не похоже на то.  
  
\- Жаль, - Джим слегка переместил вес, чтобы оказаться поближе к Споку. – Я бы послал им благодарственную записку.  
  
\- Или валентинку, - необдуманно бросил Спок.  
  
Маккой медленно, шаг за шагом, развернулся к ним лицом и смерил обоих испытующим взглядом, словно спрашивая, все ли у них в порядке с головой. Но, должно быть, утром он пропустил ежедневную чашечку кофе, потому как лишь прищурил глаза, а потом направился к турболифту, качая головой. Скорее всего, он все поймет чуть позже – черт, да это было неизбежно – но пока это оставалось их маленькой тайной.  
  
Джим почувствовал прикосновение двух пальцев к ладони, но, когда обернулся, Спок был уже на полпути к научной станции. Где, как Джим знал, он проведет следующие несколько часов, склонившись над сканером.  
  
Усаживаясь в собственное кресло, Джим даже не пытался скрыть безумную улыбку. Изо всех сюрпризов, что подкидывала ему вселенная, этот был, пожалуй, самым лучшим.  
  
  
  
 _Конец_


End file.
